


Wanda and the Bartons

by marvelaosdc1620



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eating Disorders, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Recovery, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 42,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28970340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelaosdc1620/pseuds/marvelaosdc1620
Summary: After endgame is over, Wanda has absolutely no one left, so she goes to live with the Bartons on their farm in the middle of nowhere while she tries to recover from everything the world had thrown at her.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Cooper Barton, Clint Barton & Lila Barton, Clint Barton & Wanda Maximoff, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Cooper Barton & Lila Barton & Nathaniel Pietro Barton, Laura Barton & Wanda Maximoff, Lila Barton & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov
Comments: 80
Kudos: 80





	1. Introduction

Wanda had gone to live with the Bartons after the endgame was over. They were always kind and accepting, treating her like their fourth child. But Wanda didn't feel like their fourth child. She felt out of place and just wanted to leave.

She felt like she couldn't go back to the Avengers tower after the battle. There were too many memories there. While she had never really liked Tony, he had made a lot of noise. She hated the quiet.

She missed Vision phasing into her room at awkward moments, still getting used to human customs. She missed his calm mind when she was frazzled and his surprisingly warm hugs. She missed everything about him. Especially what could have been between them.

Then there was Natasha.Oh, Natasha. Natasha hadn't liked Wanda at first. She didn't trust her. But then one night, she found Wanda sobbing uncontrollably on the roof, mid panic attack. They had bonded after that night.

Being the only two women in the tower had brought them together. Natasha trained her in hand to hand combat and taught her tricks to stay calm and keep her emotions, and therefore her powers, in check. They usually ate meals together after training, where Natasha made her Eastern European meals as well as traditional American ones. Sometimes, she'd even braid Wanda's hair. Whenever the base was low on supplies, Natasha and Wanda would head into the city and make it a girl's day. They had gone shopping together and even gone to a spa when Natasha said they both needed to relax. She missed Natasha dearly.

"Wanda, sweetie, lunch is on the table," Laura called from downstairs. Wanda loved Laura. She was kind and patient with her. But Laura wasn't her mom. Wanda didn't leave her room much nowadays. She spent most of her time curled up under the covers, imagining what could (and should) have been. But she really didn't want to be rude, so she left her bed and headed down to the kitchen.

Lila was happily munching away at a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and Cooper was eating a grilled cheese.

"I made you toast, dear. I hope that's okay," Laura said hesitantly and Wanda smiled her thanks. She hadn't eaten much lately. The family had found that bland food agreed with her most of the time when she did eat. After spending so much time on the streets, then being treated like an object by Hydra, Wanda had developed quite a severe eating disorder. Natasha had been the main one to help her get back to eating, and Wanda wasn't doing well without her. Grief seemed to make Wanda's eating worse. She sat down next to Lila, which had been deemed her seat at the table.

Clint and Nate came in the back door, laughing. Clint shot her a small smile when he came in, which she did her best to return. It didn't really work.

"I did it!" Nate declared, jumping up and down, grinning from ear to ear. "A perfect bullseye! Dad said it was really good."

The rest of the family congratulated him emphatically as they sat down to eat. Laura slid a grilled cheese down in front of each of them before sitting down herself with a salad.

Wanda mostly kept her eyes down during lunch as the family chatted happily. She picked away at her single slice of buttered toast, but managed to down it.

Lila tugged at her shirt, drawing her from her haze. "Hey Wanda, wanna watch a movie?" Wanda couldn't say no to Lila, so she nodded and tried to smile.

Lila pulled Wanda into the living room, where the little girl pulled up Netflix. Lila told her about a sequel to the movie about cars that Wanda had seen when she came to stay with them the first time. Wanda hadn't understood the plot, but at least she had amused the family with her confusion.

"So these cars, they live in a town? No one to drive them?"

The kids had laughed incessantly at her confusion.

"Yes, Wanda, they're just like people," Clint had explained, but that only confused poor Wanda even more.

"But they are not, no? They are personified to become human like creatures, even though they are constructed of metal and gears? Where is their brain located?"

The family had laughed heartily, but only Clint understood her lasting fears from Ultron. After the movie had ended, him and Laura had explained to her that it was simply a light hearted children's movie, where the cars were people. There was nothing more to it. Wanda didn't like the movie, but the kids seemed to enjoy it. So she didn't object when Lila pulled up the sequel.

The rest of the family came in to sit with them and watch. Laura made popcorn, which they passed around the room. Wanda didn't eat any. She didn't understand some of the jokes that Lila and Cooper and Nate laughed at, but she figured that was okay. She didn't need to understand. They were happy and that was all that mattered.

As the credits rolled, Wanda felt slightly relieved. She knew it was just a children's movie, but the idea of machines with human emotions unnerved her.

"I was thinking we could have a barbecue tonight," Laura said. "Hamburgers, hotdogs, kebabs, the works?"

The kids cheered. "S'mores too?" Nate asked.

Laura smiled. "Sure. S'mores."

The kids ran out the room, excitedly discussing the evening and making plans.

"Is that okay with you, Wanda?" Laura asked. Wanda snapped her head up and realized Clint and Laura were staring at her worriedly.

"Um, yes, thank you Laura. That sounds wonderful."

Their looks didn't let up. "You're barely eating, kiddo," Clint said quietly. "And you're not really talking to us. We're worried about you."

Wanda looked down at her lap. She didn't know what to say. "I am sorry for worrying you."

Clint and Laura exchanged a look as they went to sit next to her.

"You don't have to apologize, sweetie. This isn't your fault. We're just concerned about your health. You don't seem well. You stay in your room all day and can't keep down most of your food. And we know you barely use your powers anymore," Laura explained. Wanda sighed and tried to keep her tears at bay.

"You know you can talk to us, right Wanda?" Clint asked. She kept her eyes down, but nodded.

"I suppose I should change," Wanda said quietly, eyes still downcast. "Lila will want my help hanging the decorations in the barn." The little girl was fascinated by Wanda's powers and took great joy in watching her use them for mundane things, like hanging streamers from the rafters.

Wanda got up and left the room, leaving Clint and Laura to themselves. Laura sighed and leaned into Clint's side. He wrapped an arm around her.

"I don't know how to help her, Clint. I don't know if we can," Laura confessed. Clint wouldn't admit it, but he agreed with her.

"I know what you mean. But she's safe here, Laura. Maybe she just needs time."

Laura nodded. She really hoped her husband was right. Wanda wasn't her daughter by blood, but she was in every other way. She was one of Clint's strays, just like Natasha had been. She knew the girl was hurting, but had no clue what to do. For now, all she did was start preparing the food for their barbecue.


	2. The Barbecue

Lila giggled and jumped around as Wanda levitated the streamers up to the rafters of the barn.

"You're awesome, Wanda," Lila told her whole heartedly. "You know, I have a bunch of friends from school who would kill to meet you."

Wanda let herself smile at the thought. It was nice to know there were still people out there in the world who looked up to her as a force for good. If only they knew who she really was.

"Mom said I can have them over sometime. Are you up to meeting them?" Lila asked her. "Totally cool if you're not. It's probably super overwhelming."

Wanda appreciated how empathetic Lila could be. She seemed to get that from her mom. "I would like to meet your friends, Lila. Maybe just not all at once."

Lila smiled and took it as a win. Her parents had talked to her and her siblings about everything taht had happened in Wanda's life. Of course, they hadn't been told everything. It was Wanda's story to tell, after all. But she knew enough to know that Wanda was nervous in crowds.

Nate helped Cooper set the table as Clint fired up the grill. Laura brought out the buns, cheese and salad.

"What do people want?" Clint called out. Wanda didn't really want anything, but she knew that wasn't an option.

Laura leaned on the doorway to the barn. "Do you want mayonnaise or mustard on your meal, Wanda?" She asked.

Wanda gave Lila a confused look. "I'll have one of each with mustard, please, mom. Wanda will have a hamburger with mustard."

Laura nodded and left the girls alone again.

"Is mayonnaise a normal condiment on barbecue meats here?" Wanda asked Lila. "I have not seen or heard of that before."

Lila sighed. "No, it's not normal. It's a mom thing, I think." Wanda accepted that answer as they finished decorating.

Clint entered the barn with an overflowing plate of meat and kebabs. He distributed them all onto plates and Laura scooped some salad onto Clint's plate before giving her kids a pointed look. "I'd like all of you to have some salad, okay?"

There was a chorus of 'yes mom' as they all sat down. Wanda looked at her cheeseburger with mustard. It looked delicious, but also huge. She had been concerned when she had asked Cooper what hot dogs were made of and he had only been able to tell her meat, not what kinds.

Thankfully, Laura cut it in half before sliding the plate to her. As everyone dug in, Wanda slowly made her way through the burger. Clint had done an awesome job grilling, but it was just so filling.

Of course, the kids had noticed she wasn't really eating. After she finished the first half of her burger, Nate spoke up.

"Save room for s'mores Wanda. You don't wanna miss them!" He said.

She gave him a slightly confused look. It hadn't seemed important to ask earlier, but now it was. "Is that a type of dessert?" She inquired. Next to her, Lila gasped dramatically.

"You've never had a s'more?" She asked and Wanda just shook her head. "You're gonna love it."

Wanda looked to Clint and Laura for help. This wasn't really helping her figure out what it was. They smiled at her.

"It's two graham crackers with marshmallow and chocolate in between," Laura explained. "Have you had marshmallows before?"

Wanda wasn't sure if she had or not. The name sounded vaguely familiar.

"Big, fluffy white things," Clint added. "Soft and squishy."

That did it for her. She had had marshmallows before. She smiled at the memory.

"I believe I have," she said quietly. "Steve and Natasha took me camping last year. Steve said it was an important part of survival, and Natasha said that roasting marshmallows was the only good part of camping."

Clint snorted. "Sounds like Nat," he said before they all fell into silence as they ate. Nat, or Auntie Nat to the kids, was missed dearly in the Barton household.

After he had finished his meal, Clint stood up and rubbed his hands together. "Alright, who wants to help me start a fire?"

Cooper, Lila, and Nate went off to help Clint while Wanda stayed with Laura to clean up.

"It's nice to hear you talk about Nat. We don't get to hear that very often," Laura commented as they cleared the plates and brought them to the kitchen.

Wanda frowned. She knew that Laura wasn't trying to upset her. After all, she had brought up Natasha by herself. She couldn't blame Laura for asking about her.

"I miss her. The memories hurt," Wanda said simply. Laura put down her stack of plates and gently grabbed Wanda's triceps.

"Oh Wanda," she said softly, looking Wanda in the eye, who was trying to hide her rapidly forming tears. "Not talking about her won't make the pain any less." She pulled Wanda into her shoulder, letting the girl cry for a minute before Wanda pulled back. They finished cleaning up before going to check on the campfire.

Wanda was glad for the darkness covering her face and hiding her tears. She didn't need anyone else asking her if she was alright tonight. She wasn't, and she knew they all knew she wasn't.

The kids had been right. Wanda did like the s'more. She roasted her own marshmallow and let Lila assemble her sandwich. It was sticky and messy, but a fun and delicious meal.

"Do you want another one, Wanda?" Lila asked her. "I'm making another one. They're just so good."

Wanda bit her lip. She was hungry, but didn't want to eat. But she knew Laura and Clint had been gently pushing her to eat more and try to get back up to a healthy weight. So, Wanda nodded.

Secretly, Clint and Laura smiled at each other. They were thrilled to see Wanda eating and going for seconds for the first time since she had come to stay with them. From Lila's grin, they could tell she was happy, too.

Wanda ate her second s'more and managed to keep everything down that she had eaten that night. Clint and Laura had a fun surprise for them that none of them had been expecting.

He had asked for Wanda's help to hang a sheet from the side of the barn before setting up a projector. Laura grabbed some picnic blankets from the house and spread them out on the grass. Clint hooked up his phone to the projector before any of them saw the title. Mamma Mia. Wanda felt herself tear up. She had been up at 3am one day when Natasha had found her mid panic attack in the common room. She had wrapped her arms around Wanda, holding her tightly to her chest, thrown a blanket over the two of them before pulling up Mamma Mia on the tv until Wanda was calm enough to fall asleep. Wanda didn't even know Clint knew about the moment. Maybe it was all a coincidence. But Wanda had a feeling it wasn't.

Laura watched as a tear rolled down Wanda's cheek, but the girl was smiling. Natasha had told Laura about the movie the day after. She had went to Laura for advice sometimes on the best ways to help Wanda because Laura had always helped her. She knew that Wanda wasn't ready to talk about Natasha or the memories they had made together just yet, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to try to help her relive some of the better ones.

Lila curled up into Wanda's side, surprising her. She looked down at the little girl and let another tear escape her eye. She wrapped her arms around Lila, cradling her into her side. Things were by no means okay. But maybe they could be better eventually.

Lila fell asleep on Wanda's lap sometime during the movie. She had carried the little girl to bed that night and tucked her in. Laura was in the doorway.

"Did you like the movie?" She asked evenly. Wanda turned around slowly, her eyebrows furrowing together.

"You knew?" She asked quietly. Laura nodded and pulled Wanda in for a tight hug.

"Nat was always looking for ways to help you, sweetie. Sometimes we talked," Laura said, stroking Wanda's hair lovingly. "She loved you, Wanda. I'm so sorry she's not here to tell you that."

Wanda cried silently, not wanting to wake a sleeping Lila. "Thank you, Laura."

Laura tucked in a puffy-eyed Wanda for the night, pressing a kiss to her forehead before Clint said goodnight to Wanda.

As Laura and Clint climbed into bed, he spoke up. "You know I hate that movie. Interesting choice," he commented." Laura smiled to herself. "But Wanda didn't seem to hate it, even if she was crying." The couple exchanged a meaningful look before sharing a kiss and going to sleep.


	3. Shopping Trip

Wanda woke up to the smell of cinnamon the next morning. She had sweet dreams of music and warm weather and no nightmares for the first time in weeks. She had seen how happy Clint and Laura had been the night before when she had acted "normally." She wanted to keep the ball rolling, so she headed downstairs.

Laura looked up from the stove and grinned at Wanda. "Hey sweetie. I'm so glad to see you up. I'm making French toast. Want some?"

Wanda debated for a minute. It seemed pretty flavorful if she could smell it from all the way upstairs. Not that she had ever eaten it.

Clint came in the back door in the next room. "Laura, do I smell French toast?" He yelled on his way in and grinned when he saw he was right. Then he looked over to Wanda, clearly surprised she was up.

"Oh, hey there kiddo. You're up. You're the first one."

He saw the worried look on her face and quickly connected it to the French toast. "How about we split a banana and try a piece?"

Wanda nodded, relieved. She could manage one piece and bananas were bland enough that she could probably keep it down. She knew Clint was just being nice, splitting it with her. He would eat multiple bananas at a time if someone let him. But she said nothing.

As Wanda set the table, Cooper came down the stairs, yawning. He groaned a response to Wanda and his parents before flopping down into his chair.

Clint ruffled his hair affectionately and Cooper groaned. "Morning, kiddo. Got an exciting day ahead. Eat up."

That peaked Wanda's attention. What was exciting about the day? She wasn't sure she wanted to know.

Lila came bounding down the stairs a few minutes later, bright eyed. "Mom, are you making French toast?" Lila gasped as she saw she was right. "I LOVE French toast. Thanks mom."

Laura smiled at Lila lovingly. She was the only kid that seemed to be a morning person.

Nate came down a few minutes after, yawning and still waking up as he climbed into his seat.

Clint and Laura distributed the French toast into everyone's plates, leaving a hardy stack on the counter. Clint also split a banana in half for him and Wanda before bringing the plates to the table.

Wanda looked at the piece of bread on her plate before tentatively breaking off a piece with her fork.

"Have you ever had French toast, Wanda?" Cooper asked. Wanda shook her head.

"What is, ah, French about it? I am not sure I understand the namesake." She slowly chewed the small piece she had broken off. "It appears to just be bread, egg, and spices." Nate giggled uncontrollably as Clint shot him a silly look.

"That's exactly what it is, Wanda," Laura said. "I whipped egg and milk before adding some cinnamon and sugar. I don't actually know why it's called French toast," she finished with a frown, looking around the table.

Clint finished his banana half before digging into his bread. "I can confirm that this is not what toast looks like in France," he said, wiggling his eyebrows at Lila, who laughed at his antics.

Wanda was more than full after her banana half, but she didn't want to disappoint Laura and Clint. She finished the piece of French toast and tried to stay still as she sat at the table uncomfortably.

"So," Laura began. "I was thinking we could go shopping in town today. Lila, you need some new sneakers and Cooper, you can't convince me that your backpack is fine. There are more holes in it than zippers." She gave him a pointed look. "Nate could use some school supplies and Wanda, you could use some more clothes."

Wanda shifted uncomfortably. "Oh no, thank you Laura, but I believe I have plenty."

But Laura wasn't having it. "Wanda, we're going into deep fall. It's going to be cold out soon. You need more than leggings and long sleeve shirts."

Wanda couldn't argue with that as she and the kids were shooed out of the kitchen to get ready to go. She was almost to her room when she felt the nausea overwhelm her. She made it to the path room and managed to close the door behind her before throwing up into the toilet.

She stayed there for a few minutes, panting, waiting for the feeling to pass. She heard the door open and someone's hand on her back after awhile.

"French toast is too much, huh," Clint said. "It's rich stuff. You didn't have to eat it."

She closed her eyes, taking in his words. "You and Laura were so happy I was eating more. I did not want to disappoint you."

Clint sighed and began rubbing circles on her back. "Oh kid. You could never disappoint us. You're always welcome to stop eating when you're full. We would never be mad at you for that."

Wanda nodded, trying to keep it together. She knew Clint was right. She shouldn't have pushed herself so far. But what was done was done.

Clint flushed the toilet and helped Wanda to her feet. "You gonna be okay?" He asked and she nodded. He dropped her hands. "Okay. Laura and I are gonna get ready. You know where we are if you need us."

After he left, Wanda brushed her teeth and got dressed for the day. She picked out plain black leggings with a maroon long sleeve shirt. She pulled on ankle booties with the outfit and a bracelet. She hadn't liked necklaces since the raft. She shuddered at the thought.

She headed downstairs after she was ready. Nate was in the living room watching tv while Laura packed up her purse.

"You alright, Wanda? Clint told me you were sick," Laura said sympathetically. "First of all, know you could never disappoint us, especially over something silly like finishing your food. The same rules don't apply to all my kids. Second, do you want something to eat or drink before we go?"

Wanda did feel kind of hungry but shook her head. She knew she wouldn't be able to keep anything down.

Cooper and Lila came down a few minutes later and Lila gasped. "Oh my god."

Wanda and Laura whirled around to see what was wrong but Lila was grinning. She too was in black leggings and a maroon shirt, but hers was short sleeve. "Wanda," Lila breathed, "we're twins!"

Wanda smiled at the comment. "I suppose we are."

Clint came down the stairs and saw the two of them. "You to plan this?" He inquired and Lila shook her head. "Well, then, I have to get a picture."

Lila squeezed into Wanda's side as she squatted down. Lila threw an arm around Wanda's neck, making Wanda smile as Clint took the picture in his phone.

They were all packed up and in the minivan by 10am. Because the farm was so isolated, trips into the town were big.

Laura and Clint sat in the front, Clint driving. Cooper and Nate sat behind them, with Lila and Wanda in the way back. The kids talked excitedly about what stores they were going to in town while Wanda stared out the window. She did love the countryside out here. It was so lush and green, seemingly untouched by people.

"Mom, are we getting lunch out today?" Cooper asked and Wanda looked up.

"That's the plan," Laura answered. "Think you can all decide on one place?" She asked with a smile as the kids started bickering. Wanda felt her stomach fall a little. The amount of calories and fat and spices in restaurant food was always too much for her. She caught Laura's eye in the mirror and knew she was thinking the same thing. She probably had another idea for Wanda.

They pulled up to the town center about an hour later. Cooper, Lila, and Nate had debated (really argued) about whether they should eat at the Italian restaurant, Chinese place, or McDonald's.

"What do you want, Wanda? You're part of the family, too," Lila asked her. Wanda looked up, a bit shocked but warmed by Lila's words.

"I do not mind whatever the final decision is. I am not really in the mood for lunch today anyway."

Lila gave her a sympathetic look before going back to "debating" with her brothers. Wanda looked away as she made eye contact with Laura in the mirror. She knew Laura and Clint probably weren't going to let her skip lunch today.

They started at Payless shoes for. Lila and Laura walked around searching for sneakers as Lila tried on a few pairs. Clint helped Nate try on some shoes, too. Cooper walked around looking at the various shoes while Wanda sat on one of the benches and waited patiently.

"Anything you want to try on, Wanda?" Laura asked her as she and Lila came up to her, Lila holding a shoebox. Wanda just shook her head no.

They checked out with four pairs of shoes, ones for each kid and an extra for Nate. The little boy only had sneakers that fit him, which were filthy from playing outside on the farm.

Next, they headed to Kohl's. Clint went off with the boys while the girls stuck together.

"Okay if we help you look around?" Laura asked Wanda, who nodded.

Lila smiled. "We're gonna build off of your current look and make you look amazing," she commented, making her mom chuckle and Wanda smile softly.

After 15 minutes, the three of them had built up a pretty good sized pile of clothing for Wanda to try on. Laura had tried to work in some colors that weren't as muted, but knew Wanda would probably just want to put them back. Lila added some ripped jeans and insisted that Wanda would love them because they "allowed for more movement than regular jeans." Wanda took the bin into the dressing room with her while Laura and Lila waited outside to judge her outfits.

Wanda started with what was on top. She pulled on a pair of ripped jeans and a long sleeved, green striped crop top that Lila had picked out. Wanda liked the outfit, but the jeans were a little too big. She went out to show them nonetheless.

Laura smiled at her as she stepped out of the dressing room. Wanda looked nice in the top and was glad to see the green and ivory stripes. It wasn't black and that's what she had been aiming for.

"it looks nice on you. The green goes with your eyes," Lila commented.

Laura nodded. "I agree. Do you like it? There will be no hurt feelings if you don't."

"I like the top," Wanda said. "The jeans are a little big, I think."

Laura nodded. "I agree, but you like them otherwise?" Wanda nodded. "We'll get them in a size down for you to try on. Next!"

Wanda went back in and changed a few more times. There were a few sweaters thrown in for the colder weather as well as two skirts and a dress added by Lila. Then she got into the jackets.

Laura was holding the pile of clothes she had said they were buying. There were two pairs of jeans, a skirt, a sweater dress, the long sleeved crop top, and two sweaters so far. They were almost done.

Wanda was back in her normal clothes for the jackets. She left the door open to the fitting room as she pulled them on. She found a puffer jacket that she liked and Laura took it into her arms. As Wanda looked down into the basket at the last item, she pulled in a breath. It was a black leather jacket. Just like Natasha's.

"Do you like it? It's badass, just like you. You don't have to," Lila said as her mom threw her a look for her language.

"I love it," Wanda breathed as she shrugged it on. It fit perfectly.

Laura smiled. "Perfect. I think you can survive the winter with this. Ready to go check out or do you wanna look around a little more?"

Wanda was exhausted and asked to just check out. They met up with the boys, who had a small pile of clothes for Nate as well as some school supplies. They also had a plain brown backpack for Cooper.

The group checked out and left the store. "I think we're, surprisingly, almost done with shopping," Laura said. "I need to get groceries, but that can be after lunch. So, where are we going?"

The kids all agreed on McDonald's, which even Clint was excited about. They really never ate fast food. Even Laura was a little excited, but Wanda's stomach flipped.

As they all got out and filed inside, Clint stayed back with Wanda for a minute.

"You know, the have smoothies here," he said. "Fruit flavored. There's a strawberry banana one that I've had before that's pretty good. I can't promise it's actually fruit," Wanda smiled, "but I think you'd like it. Wanna try it?" She nodded and they went inside.

The kids all ordered happy meals. Clint got a quarter pounder with cheese. Laura got a burger, too. Wanda felt a little awkward getting the smoothie, but no one else acted like it was weird. Clint ordered an extra large fry for the table before they found a place to sit.

Cooper and Lila raced to get their food, Nate tracking behind them, trying to keep up.

"You don't have to finish it," Laura said to Wanda. "This is something you can bring home. You won't be wasting food if you don't want it all now."

"And feel free to try the fries," Clint said. "They're doused in salt and don't really taste like potato. but they're amazing. If you want," he finished with a wink as the kids got back to the table.

The fruit smoothie was good. Wanda slowly sippped away at it as everyone else dug into their burgers. She even tried a fry. Her eyebrows furrowed. "This cannot be potato," Wanda said, confused. "This tastes nothing like what you make," she said, looking to Laura, who snorted.

"It's sorta potato," Cooper said. "It was probably just cut up like, a month ago, and shipped here from a thousand miles away. And soaked in additives and preservatives."

"But aren't they good?" Lila asked and Wanda had to agree with her.

Wanda took the tray to the trash as the group prepared to leave. They all piled back into the minivan as Wanda headed towards it, holding her half empty smoothie cup. She was exhausted.

Laura read them the list as they approached. Cooper and Lila liked to run off and get things and come back to the cart with them. Clint usually went with them. Wanda stayed with Laura and Nate.

The store was crowded. It was Saturday afternoon, after all. They headed into Stop and Shop and split up.

"No running!" Laura called after Lila and Cooper and just sighed when they didn't listen. At least they were having fun.

"Is there anything I can get, Laura?" Wanda asked, wanting to be helpful.

"Oh, sure Wanda. Would you like to get the milk and cheese? The dairy section is in the back of the store." Wanda nodded and headed off on her task.

It took her a little while to find the dairy section and even longer to pick out the items. All Laura had said was cheese and milk, but she didn't know which ones to get. There were so many options. She tried to think back to what was in their fridge, but the couple behind her decided she was taking too long.

"Excuse me," the man said rudely, pushing her a little out of the way to grab his milk. Wanda jumped a little bit stayed out of his way. She grabbed the milk and cheese and left to find Laura, trying to quell the panic rising in her. The store really was very crowded.

She did her best to keep her breathing even as she walked around the store. People went bumping into her. Some apologized, some didn't. This is ridiculous. You're almost 20 years old, she told herself. She shouldn't be this nervous in a crowded supermarket. But the people around her were starting to blur. There were too many. Good things never happened in big swarms of people like this. What if one of them was after her? Wanda tried not to dwell on the thought.

What else had been on Laura's list. She had been getting chicken, chips, bread, and a few other things. She would check those aisles. She let out a shaky breath as someone rubbed her shoulder as they went by. She had to get out.

She could feel her panic building as she speed walked around trying to find Laura. She was shaking and she was sure she was pale. Finally, Wanda found her perusing the breads. Laura smiled when she looked up, before dimming it.

"You found the milk and cheese, thank you. These are the right ones," Laura reassured her. "Are you alright?"

Wanda bit her lip, trying to keep herself in check. "It's, um, a bit crowded and, uh," someone brushed against Wanda, who flinched. Laura's heart dropped. "Do you mind if I wait outside?"

"Of course, Wanda. Go ahead. I have everything. The kids just went off to get shampoo and conditioner. We'll be out soon."

Wanda nodded and high tailed her way out of the store. When she went outside, she grasped the back of a bench and pulled in a gasping breath, closing her eyes. She was okay. It was just a grocery store.

She slowly lowered herself onto the bench, letting out a breath. She tried to return her breathing to normal. It was definitely better outside, with no people touching her.

Inside, Laura texted Clint that Wanda was  
going to wait outside for them. He guessed that she was overwhelmed. They had chosen a bad day to go shopping with her. He debated whether or not to send the kids after her to cheer her up, but figured she could use a moment to breathe. He met Laura at the front of the store, where Lila and Cooper joined them a minute later.

"Where's Wanda?" Cooper asked, looking around. Laura and Clint exchanged a look.

"She's waiting outside. I'm gonna go sit with her, okay? Be good for your mother," Clint said before heading outside.

He headed out the exit and quickly spotted her. She was sitting on a bench, facing the parking lot. He slowly went around the bench before sitting down next to her.

"Store's pretty crowded today," Clint commented. "Overwhelming." Wanda nodded in agreement.

The two waited on the bench until Laura and the kids came out. They headed to the minivan and loaded the groceries in. No one asked why Wanda left. The kids already knew.

It was a quiet ride home. Wanda continued to sip on the strawberry banana smoothie and looked out the window while the kids talked about what to do for the rest of the day. Wanda just wanted to climb back into bed and sleep, but she didn't know how that would go over. She could probably at least get some sleep in before dinner. She told herself that she had earned it.


	4. Recovering

After they got home, Wanda helped unpack the groceries, put the rest of her smoothie in the fridge, and brought her new clothes up to her room. She thought about putting the clothes away, but settled for just putting the bags on the floor by her closet. She could do that later.

Wanda got changed and got under the covers. She sighed as she snuggled down and pulled the comforter up to her chin. She closed her eyes and was asleep within minutes.

"Looks like she got quite a few things at Kohl's," Clint commented to Laura. "Was that all her?"

Laura tilted her head to the side. "She close some of them herself. The jacket, too. She bought most of the stuff Lila picked out." Then she was quiet for a moment. "Lila picked out a leather jacket that looks just like Nat's."

They were quiet for a minute. "I'm sure she loves it. It'll probably be her new favorite jacket." Laura agreed with that.

"And at the grocery store," Laura continued. "She got really overwhelmed, Clint. I think she was on the verge of a panic attack. Someone brushed up against her and she flinched. Violently." She was obviously concerned. Clint pulled her in for a hug, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"She's a tough kid, Laura," he said, but then sighed. "But I'm worried about her, too. It's like she takes two steps forward then one step back. Sometimes more. She's still not really eating and she's exhausted all the time." The two embraced for another few minutes, trying to give each other some comfort.

"Do you guys wanna watch the Flash?" Lila called out from the living room. It had been Lila's favorite binge show lately and sometimes her parents watched it with her. They went and found Lila sitting on the couch while Nate played with his Hot Wheels on the floor.

She cued up another episode as they walked in. She was deep into season two. "Can you turn the volume up a little, sweetie?" Laura asked her and Lila shrugged.

"Sure, but I think Wanda's sleeping and I don't wanna wake her up."

Laura and Clint exchanged a glance. "I don't think we'll wake her up, Li. I think you can put it up a little bit."

They watched four episodes and Cooper joined them for the season finale. By the time the episode finished, it was almost six o'clock.

"Time travel is confusing," Lila said with a sigh. "I don't know how everyone did it." Laura hugged Lila. They all knew who she was talking about.

Laura started on dinner while they talked about the past few episodes. She was making chicken and rice. Cooper chopped up the carrots and Lila cut up the tomatoes. Little Nate tore up the salad.

They debriefed about Barry's and Well's decisions and how they impacted everyone else and who suffered the most. All of them had grown to like the show and Laura and Clint agreed that Barry Allen was a good role model and the show had many good messages in it, like how your actions could impact so many people.

When Laura put the chicken in the oven, they were about 20 minutes away from eating. She knew Wanda should probably get up.

"Lila, do you want to go wake up Wanda?" Laura asked, making eye contact with Clint across the room. Lila nodded and went up the stairs.

She quietly padded down the hallway and knocked on Wanda's door. "Wanda?"

She turned the knob slowly and went inside. Wanda was curled up in a ball on her side, under the covers. She didn't look up when Lila came into the room.

Lila gulped. She didn't know that was how Wanda spent her days. She knew Wanda was depressed and had an eating disorder, but she didn't realize that it was to this degree.

"Wanda?" She tried again. This time, Wanda rolled over slowly and sat up. Her eyes were a little red but she smiled.

"Oh. Hi Lila. What's up?"

"Mom said dinner's almost ready." A beat passed. "I could bring some up if you want."

Wanda gave her a tight lipped smile. "That's alright Lila. I will be down in a few minutes, if that is alright." Lila smiled and nodded as enthusiastically as she can before heading back down the stairs.

Her parents looked up expectantly. "She said she'll be down in a few," Lila said. She went up to her dad and spoke more quietly. "I'm worried about her. I think she's been crying."

Clint pulled Lila into his side. "I'm not gonna lie to you. She probably has been, Li. But I think she'll be okay eventually. We just need to be there for her." Lila nodded and turned away from his side to help set the table.

True to her word, Wanda came down the stairs promptly five minutes later. Lila was right. She had been crying, not that any of them mentioned it.

Wanda took her seat at the table as Laura pulled the chicken out of the oven. It was only seasoned with salt and pepper, but Wanda's stomach had been through a lot that day already. She wasn't planning on eating any chicken.

She was thankful that as Laura served out the chicken, Clint gave her the rest of the smoothie from the fridge. She felt she could handle that.

She was quiet as the Bartons talked about the season two finale of The Flash. Lila filled her in on what had happened so she could keep up with the conversation. Wanda liked the show and its characters. It was wholesome for a show of that genre. Wanda couldn't help but compare herself to one of the metahumans, which it seemed that most of Central City hated. Most of the metahumans were bad people. Very few used their powers  
for good. Wanda often wondered which she was.

She washed the dishes as everyone else moved into the living room. At the Avengers tower, she often used her powers to speed up the process. She could wash and dry and put away the dishes, all while sitting at the counter. She hadn't done that in months. She looked around and saw that she was alone. There was no one around to hurt. So, she hand washed and dried the dishes and glasses before floating them back into their respective cabinets. She smiled to herself. It always made her feel good to use her powers for something other than destruction.

After everything was put away, she joined everyone in the living room. They watched a game show, Lila and Cooper yelling out answers they thought would be on the board. Wanda didn't really pay attention. She was tired. Using her powers wore her out and she just wanted to go back to bed.

Finally, the time came. Clint clicked the tv off and everyone headed upstairs. Wanda was the first one to shower and brush her teeth before climbing into bed.

As she climbed under the covers, she heard a knock on her door. She looked up to see both Clint and Laura standing there.

"I hope you know we're proud of you kiddo," Clint started. "We know you're trying and we're so proud of you for it."

"I'm sorry, today probably wasn't a good day to go to the store," Laura said. "But I hope it wasn't too bad of a day."

Wanda shook her head. "Not at all. I appreciate everything you have done for me. Both of you."

With some final goodnights, Clint and Laura left the room. They both felt uneasy about Wanda's wording in that conversation. It sounded, well, final. But they hoped that she would come get one of them if she was really, really struggling. They tucked the other kids in and said goodnight before getting into bed themselves and promptly falling asleep.


	5. Farm Life

Everyone was up relatively early on Sunday morning. Wanda felt like she had to make up for the previous day, so she got up and helped Laura make breakfast. They made scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast for the rest of the family. Lila and Cooper came down about an hour after Wanda. She was used to getting up with the sun from her years on the streets, but just because she woke up then didn't always mean that's when she got out of bed.

She really didn't want to eat any breakfast that morning. Clint came in the back door right in time for breakfast after fixing a hole in the fence.

"I was thinking we could try something new for breakfast today," Laura told her cryptically. Wanda gave her a confused look.

Laura pulled out the blender and some frozen fruit from the freezer. Wanda furrowed her eyebrows.

"That smoothie seemed to agree with you yesterday. Wanna try another one?"

It took Wanda a minute to understand what was happening. Laura was going to make her a smoothie. Wanda smiled to herself. It was such a kind thing to do. She had really liked that smoothie. She was touched that Laura had noticed.

She had Wanda choose out some fruits to put in the blender. She decided on strawberries, blueberries, and raspberries. Laura blended them up until the blender was full. Wanda blanched a bit at that. She really hoped she wouldn't be expected to drink the whole thing.

As the family dug into the meal, Laura put some of the smoothie into six glasses.

"We're going to try something new today," Laura informed everyone. The kids looked quizzically at their glasses.

"Wanda made us all smoothies," she said, giving Wanda a smile. "It has strawberries, blueberries, and raspberries in it. Try it."

Everyone sipped the drink slowly. Wanda didn't feel weird today. She was eating (well, drinking) the same thing as everyone else.

Lila finished her glass very quickly. "It's really good, Wanda. We should have this more often."

Wanda smiled at Lila's words. Maybe they could have this more often. Smoothies certainly were easier for her and she never felt bad for wasting food because she could always just put it in the refrigerator. Cooper and Nate agreed with Lila. They loved the smoothie.

"It's good for you too," Clint said, sending Wanda a smile. "You know, kids, this is all fruit. Lots of antioxidants, nutrients, vitamins..."

Lila and Cooper rolled their eyes as his list went on.

"And it tastes good!" Nate yelled triumphantly and they were all thankful for him cutting off Clint.

Laura finally sat down and joined the family for breakfast. Everyone had seconds of the smoothie, including Wanda. Before they knew it, the blender was empty.

"So," Clint began. "There's some work to do outside today, but outside of that, what do you guys wanna do?"

Wanda didn't usually give ideas. For one, she didn't know the area well. Plus, the kids usually had better ideas than her, anyway.

"How about game night?" Cooper suggested. Everyone seemed to like that idea.

"We can play Uno and Clue and some others. It'll be fun," Lila added.

"Are there any board games you want to play, Wanda?" Clint asked. Wanda had to think about that. She hadn't played very many games before. One night, the Avengers had played a very intense game of Monopoly. It was rather stressful. Steve had to keep reminding everyone that it was supposed to be fun.

"We played Monopoly once," Wanda said. "It was a little stressful."

Laura laughed at that. "It definitely can be," she agreed. "It can get pretty intense. But it can also be really fun."

So it was settled. That night, they would play Monopoly and some other games.

Wanda went out along with Lila and Cooper after breakfast to help Clint with the farm work. He set Cooper up mending a few more holes in the fence and had Lila harvest the eggs from the hen house. Then he went into the barn with Wanda.

"I was hoping you could help me move some hay bales into the hayloft. It's getting pretty full down here." Wanda let it sink in that he wanted her to use her powers.

"You don't have to, of course," he assured her. "It just needs to be done, and I figured it might be easier with your powers than having to spike and pulley them up."

She had to agree with him that using her powers would certainly be easier than moving the bales manually. So she nodded and looked up.

"Whwre do they need to go?" She asked hesitantly.

He pointed to a shelf built up near the roof of the barn. "Preferably, up there. Stack em up high as you can. We won't need them until spring."

Wanda nodded and took a deep breath. This was certainly a practical way to get the bales to the loft.

"Relax," Clint told her quietly. "You can do this. You've moved entire alien spaceships with your power. A few hay bales should be nothing, right?"

"Right," she agreed. She lifted her hands and slowly levitated a bale to the loft. Then, another. Soon enough, there was a stack of five.

Clint squeezed her shoulder. "You got this, Wanda. You're doing great. I'm going to clean up the stalls if you need me, okay?" She nodded and felt herself relax at his words.

He turned to go, but stopped a few feet away. The stalls were in the barn, after all. "And Wanda?"

She hummed and looked up at him. "They're just hay bales. You can't hurt them and it's okay if a few fall through." She smiled. He was right. It's like he could read her mind sometimes.

She turned to him, a smile playing on her lips. "Thank you Clint. That helps."

He smiled at her before grabbing a broom and getting to work.

Her work wasn't the same manual labor as Lila's, Cooper's, or Clint's, but she did get quite a good workout in, even if it was mostly a mental one. She hadn't used her powers on a scale like this since the final battle with Thanos. She had to admit that it did feel good to use her powers again. The Bartons always knew how to help her. Just like with the dishes, she was happy to use her powers for a productive force for good. By the end of three hours, the hay loft was overflowing with bales. She had stacked well over 100 bales.

Clint whistled as he came out of the last stall. "Lookin' good kiddo. That would have taken me a week to do." He put his hand on her back and stood next to her. "I'm really glad you're here, Wanda."

She turned to him and smiled. "I am glad to be here, too." He pulled her into a hug. They both knew that 'here' didn't mean the farm. She was getting better, slowly but surely.

Clint helped her turn the straw he had swept out of the stalls into bales. The process was slow because Lila and Cooper had finished their work and kept jumping into the piles they made. It was a fun and light moment. They even coaxed Wanda into jumping in with them before they all rolled and wrapped the bales. Wanda floated the final bales up into the loft before going in to change and shower for game night.


	6. Game Night

When Wanda came downstairs, clean and dressed, she found Lila and Nate digging through a cabinet. They were pulling out various colorful cardboard boxes and stacking them all up behind them. Wanda pulled her black cardigan tighter around herself before settling on the couch, watching the kids continue to pull boxes out of the cabinet.

About 15 minutes later, pretty much all the boxes were on the floor and out of the cabinet. Lila spread them out as Cooper walked in along with his parents. He grabbed two boxes and brought them into the kitchen.

"The way we usually do things," Clint explained, sitting next to Wanda on the couch," is we play two or three games. Coop grabbed Monopoly and Clue. Everyone has their favorites and we usually rotate. Lila loves Uno, for instance."

She nodded slowly, taking in all the information. Nate grabbed Wanda's hand and practically pulled her into the kitchen, where Laura was just taking out a bag of popcorn from the microwave. Wanda was exhausted from the day's work and using her powers, but she knew that it would be rude to sit out game night. So she went and took her regular seat at the kitchen table.

Lila was setting up Clue on the table. There were little metal pieces that looked oddly like weapons to Wanda, little colored pawns, and a bunch of cards.

"Are you okay with playing Clue first, Wanda? It's mom and dad's favorite." Wanda nodded, not that she had any clue how to play.

Clint sat down next to Wanda and took a handful of popcorn and shoved it into his mouth. "Do ya know 'da rules?" He asked. Laura rolled her eyes.

"Finish chewing before you talk. How old are you?" She chastised.

Wanda smiled at their antics and shook her head no. Cooper gave her a rundown of the game and gave her a little tiny pencil and a rectangular piece of paper.

"These are your rooms," he told her. "These are your weapons, and these are your people. You check them off when you see their card so you know that they're not in the middle cards."

"There's one card from each of the three categories in the envelope," Lila added and Wanda nodded. That made sense.

Clint shuffled the cards into three piles and put three in the envelope. Then he put it in the middle of the board. Wanda felt her powers kick in as curiosity bested her.

"So, the goal is to guess the three cards in the middle?" Wanda asked and Clint nodded.

"Who wants to go first?" He asked and Wanda put up her hand. He raised his eyebrows but told her to go for it.

"Is it the blue lady, with the candlestick, in the library?"

The room was silent for a minute.

"You're supposed to roll the die and move around the board to you can guess and eliminate things," Clint explained. "You don't just have to take random guesses. People will show you cards if they have them." While he explained the game more to Wanda, Laura took out the three cards from the packet. Her eyes widened and her eyebrows shot up.

"She's right," Laura said quietly. That shut Clint up.

"What?"

Laura flipped over the cards and put them down flat on the table. There, on the table, lay the cards of Mrs. Peabody, the candlestick, and the library. Everyone looked at her in awe.

"How did you do that?" Lila breathed and Wanda blushed.

"I was curious, so I... looked."

They all continued to just stare at her.

"I didn't know your powers could do that, sweetie," Laura told her. Wanda shrugged.

"I did not know either until now."

Nate started laughing and clapped his hands together. "You're a magical mind reader!"

She smiled and looked down at the table. She supposed she was.

Clint sighed but smiled and chuckled to himself as he recollected the cards.

"So I guess Wanda wins the first round," he said, then gave her a look. "Maybe next round we can try to play without powers?"

She blushed and nodded. "Sorry."

Laura snorted and Wanda looked up at her. "You didn't do anything wrong kiddo. You did win, after all."

She felt guilty for ruining the round nonetheless as Clint reset the game, but the kids thought it was hilarious.

"Wanda, what am I thinking?" Nate asked, pressing his fingers to his temples and closing his eyes. He had meant it as an innocent joke, but that's not how she took it. Wanda's small smile faded and she made eye contact with Clint. They knew Nate was trying to be funny, but Wanda was always nervous going into other peoples' heads. The joke brought back bad memories for her.

"Hey, leave the witch alone for now, yeah?" Clint switched the subject. "We've got a mystery to solve." He waggled his eyebrows, making the kids giggle, but the night was ruined for Wanda. She felt herself spiraling after Nate reminded her of what her powers could do.

She already knew what was in the envelope. She couldn't help herself because she could feel her powers getting out of hand and she was getting overwhelmed.

Laura won the round, figuring out the three middle cards. Clint set up for a second round. Wanda could feel herself disassociating further and further. During the third round, Wanda couldn't take it anymore. She was going to throw up and her thoughts were too loud.

After Cooper correctly declared the three middle cards, Wanda spoke up.

"I'm getting rather tired. I think I'll go turn in for the night if that is alright." It was only 7:00. Clint and Laura exchanged a worried look.

"But you didn't even get to play Monopoly!" Nate declared.

Wanda tried to smile at him. "That is alright. There will be another chance, no?"

She got up from the table bidding them all a good night before heading into the bathroom and emptying her stomach. She leaned over the toilet, trying to catch her breath for a few minutes. Her head was way too loud. She jumped when the tissue box fell off the counter. The red wisps around it dissipated. She had a splitting headache that she knew she had given herself, but she also knew it wasn't likely she would be able to keep down any pain medicine. Natasha would have been able to help her.

She brushed her teeth and skipped the shower, changing into pajamas in her room and then slid under the covers. A tear rolled down her cheek as she adjusted the sheets. She knew she wouldn't get much sleep that night. She just hoped it wouldn't disturb anyone else in the house. They put up with her and all her issues enough.


	7. Broken

Wanda couldn't find it in herself to get up the next morning. She stayed under the covers trying not to cry. Her whole body felt heavy. She didn't want to eat but she also didn't want to sleep. So she just stayed in bed.

Lila and Cooper were up by 7am. It was Monday and they finally had to go off to school. Lila was excited to see her friends and tell them all about Wanda and how she said they could meet her, while Cooper was far less excited for a day of learning. They ate breakfast with their parents quietly. Laura made toast and eggs. Nate didn't have to be up for another hour for school. Wanda didn't join them.

"Is she okay?" Lila asked, voicing what was on all of their minds. Her parents exchanged a look. "I know she used to sleep all day, but she hasn't done that in a while. And she went to bed really early last night."

Laura gave her a sad smile. "I don't think Wanda's doing as well as we thought, honey."

Lila nodded slowly. She was worried. Wanda had basically become her older sister and she hated seeing her upset, but she absolutely understood why.

They finished breakfast and loaded their dishes into the sink before Clint drove them to school.

He ushered them into the car as Laura leaned in the doorway. "It's only 7:30," Laura said, trying to be comforting. "Maybe she's just sleeping in." Her eyes locked with Clint's. They both knew that wasn't the case.

"Maybe," he agreed because he really wanted that to be true. They kissed before he climbed into the truck and drove off.

Promptly at 8am, Nate came down the stairs. He still found school fun and exciting because of how young he was. She made him some toast and cut up a banana.

He munched away happily before looking around. "Where's Wanda?"

Laura bit her lip. She didn't want to lie to him, but also didn't want to clue him into the bigger picture. "She's sick, sweetheart."

"Oh." He took another bite of his toast. "Well I hope she gets better soon!"

Laura smiled at him and nodded. Too bad it wasn't that kind of sickness. Clint returned from dropping off Lila and Cooper and loaded Nate into the truck.

"She's still not up?" Clint asked. Laura shook her head.

"Alright bud, let's go." Clint drove off with Nate in the back seat, chattering away happily abiut what he hoped his day would hold.

He got back around an hour later, armed with coffee from the Dunkin in town. He and Laura sat at the kitchen table in silence.

"What do we do?" She asked quietly.

Clint shook his head. "I really don't know."

Laura leaned her head on his shoulder as they sipped their coffee. By 10am, it was clear to them that Wanda couldn't be sleeping anymore and that she wasn't planning on getting out of bed.

"Should I make her a smoothie and bring it up to her?" Laura suggested.

Clint shrugged. "We both heard her throw up last night after she went upstairs. I don't think she'll  
keep it down, Laur. She's too upset."

He had her there. But she wasn't eating. She wasn't drinking. She wasn't getting nutrients or water. Not that it was a fun topic (it made Clint beyond uncomfortable) but she hadn't had her period in months. And she wasn't sleeping. She couldn't live like this.

She wasn't living. She was barely even surviving.

At noon, Laura and Clint decided they should at least go check on her. They hadn't heard any noise from upstairs all day. They knocked on her door hesitantly.

"Wanda, sweetie, are you in there?" Laura called. Wanda didn't respond.

Clint turned the knob and went in. Wanda was no more than a lump under the covers. They stood still for a second, watching her chest rise and fall slowly.

"Wanda, kid, you gotta get up eventually," Clint coaxed. "You can't stay in here all day."

She didn't respond. Clint and Laura exchanged a look. Laura slowly went over to Wanda's bedside. Her eyes were open. There were dried tear tracks on her cheeks.

"Oh sweetie," Laura said, reaching out to run a hand through Wanda's messy hair. Wanda shut her eyes tightly.

"You need to get up," Clint said. He figured he'd try tough love. He pulled down the covers. She didn't move. He was alarmed by how skinny she was. Her pajamas barely hung to her. They draped lightly over her protruding rib and hip bones. She didn't move.

"Sorry," she said quietly. She didn't move to sit up.

Laura rubbed her arm. "You don't have anything to apologize for. But we do want you to get up. It's past noon."

If that surprised Wanda, she certainly didn't show it. Laura put a hand on her back and gently helped her sit up. She was alarmed at how bony Wanda's back was.

"You're going to go take a shower," Laura told her quietly. "And we're going to find you something easy to eat. Okay?"

Wanda's eyes were faraway. She nodded without looking up. Clint and Laura exchanged a look.

They waited until Wanda stood up before leaving the room. They watched her walk slowly into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. They heard her retching a few seconds later. She didn't have any food in her stomach to throw up.

Laura went in and held Wanda's hair back as Clint headed downstairs to start on a smoothie. Things had been going so well for her. Or maybe they hadn't. She was better at hiding emotions than anyone he knew. Natasha had been good at that, too. She would know how to help Wanda.

He blended up some frozen strawberries and kale. She needed the nutrients. He heard the shower turn on upstairs and breathed a sigh of relief. Laura was amazing.

The pair came downstairs about half an hour later. Wanda was dressed in leggings and a baggy shirt. It hadn't been that baggy on her less than a week ago. She was so pale.

Laura gave him a sad smile when she came into the kitchen. Clint poured three small glasses of the smoothie out and put them at the table. Wanda barely had three sips before putting it down.

"You gotta have more than that, Wanda," Clint prompted her. They never pushed, but she was so tiny.

Wanda stared at the glass. She really wasn't hungry. "I don't think I can," she said quietly. They always seemed to be happy when she spoke up about what she was feeling.

"You can," Clint assured her. "You have to be hungry, kid. You haven't had real food in days."

Wanda felt guilty for letting them down. She continued to stare at the glass. Clint and Laura exchanged a look. She didn't know if pushing was a good idea.

"Come on, kiddo. Just a few more sips, huh?" Clint pushed.

Wanda nodded and lifted the cup to her lips. It was barely a full sip. Laura gave her a small smile.

"Good. Do you think you could finish half the glass?" Laura asked. Wanda knew they were trying to help, but she felt nauseous and exhausted.

She gulped down some of the smoothie until it was a little more than half gone. She felt blood rush to her head.

"No, Wanda," Clint yelled as she rushed to the bathroom. He sighed loudly and dropped his head into his hands. Laura held her hair back for the second time that day. Eventually, Wanda came out of the bathroom, shaking. Clint took one look at her and went out the back door. Laura went after him. Wanda could hear him yelling outside.

"She's killing herself, Laura," he yelled. "This can't go on!"

"We can't do anything about it, Clint."

"We can! We can get her into a hospital, get her a feeding tube. She needs help."

"You know she doesn't want that, Clint. She hates hospitals."

"But she needs it Laura!"

Wanda heard Laura let out a sob. This was all her fault. Why couldn't she just be good for them? A tear slipped down her cheek. She should just leave. She didn't deserve to be here.

Lila and Cooper burst through the front door about 10 minutes later.

"Wanda!" Lila yelled excitedly. "You're up! Do you wanna play a game?"

Wamda stayed facing away from Lila and tried to even her voice. "Not right now, little one. Maybe later, yes?"

Lila was quiet. Something was wrong. "Okay," she said softly. She didn't want to push.

"Where are mom and dad?" Cooper asked, throwing his backpack down by the door.

Wanda gulped and sniffed. "They're on the back porch talking. Maybe give them a few minutes. I am going to go change." She rushed past them before they could get a good look at her face.

Lila and Cooper exchanged a look. They looked out the back door and saw their mom cradled into their dad's chest. It looked like both of them were crying. 

Lila and Cooper brought their homework to the kitchen table. They figured they might as well just wait for their parents to come in. Something was obviously wrong.

Laura and Clint came back in about 15 minutes later. "Where's your sister?" Clint asked.

"She went upstairs," Cooper said. "She said she was going to change."

That clearly wasn't true. Laura cut up some apples and spread peanut butter on two plates. The kids ate in silence while they did their homework. 

Laura went outside at 3 to wait for Nate to get off the bus. She tried to smile as he babbled about his day. She made him a snack and set him up with homework at the kitchen table before she and Clint headed upstairs to their bedroom to talk.

They had no idea what to do. Wanda wasn't getting better. She was wasting away. They felt like they couldn't help her.

Laura sighed. "I don't know what to do, Clint. She's dying." He pulled her into a hug. He wanted to say something comforting but has no idea what. There was nothing either of them could say to make this better.


	8. The Return

Natasha woke up in a shallow lake. She sat up quickly and looked around. The sky was a hazy orange and there seemed to be some kind of building in the lake. She hesitantly moved towards it. It was all coming back to her. The stone. Thanos. A soul for a soul. She was dead. She was sure.

Red Skull in his black, willowy cloak was floating in the building, facing the sun away from her. Natasha proceeded cautiously towards him.

"Why am I here?" She asked. This didn't look like Hell.

"A soul for a soul," he said simply. "The soul stone has been returned, so a soul shall be as well."

She stood next to him for a minute, thinking, as she stared at the sun in the distance. Did this mean she was back? Was she alive? Did they win? It must be a yes if the stone was returned.

"So I'm alive." It wasn't a question.

Red Skull was silent for a moment. "It appears so."

She nodded as she took in the information. That also meant that she was stranded on the planet Vormir. She didn't know how she could get back to earth.

"Steve Rogers returned the stone. You are free to leave." That was good. Steve was safe.

She walked until she was out of the water. She recognized the desolate and rocky landscape from when her and Clint had first come to the planet.

Oh god. Clint. She knew he probably had his family back now, but she had left him. Then, oh god.

Wanda.

She had really been left. Vision had died. Natasha doubted he had been able to be brought back. Now she had no parents. No brother. No best friend.

No Natasha.

She felt her stomach lurch at the thought. She couldn't be doing well.

She waited around in the planet for awhile, trying to think up ideas on how to leave when a ship landed a few yards away from her. Thor and that raccoon and the tree. They came to pick her up.

"Back to earth, Lady Romanoff?" Thor asked. She gave him a curt nod. She needed to get back and see who was still alive.

They filled her in on the way there. All the Avengers had survived. All except Tony. That had to be a crushing blow to the team. Natasha felt herself saddened by that. She had never particularly liked Tony, but that didn't mean she wasn't sad to see him go.

Vision hadn't come back either. It seemed like they were the only two casualties. Apparently, everyone else was back. They were all returned after five years. Gamora, the green lady, hadn't made it either. But some form of her was back.

Natasha spent most of her ride back to earth in silence, thinking. Everything had changed. She was worried about what she would find when she got back.

Thor got Rocket's help contacting the Avengers. They were all relieved to hear that Natasha was back. Steve was old now. He had lived his life out with Peggy. She was happy for him. Everyone else seemed alright. But there were two people missing.

"Where are Wanda and Clint?"

They were quiet for a moment. "They're at the farm," Steve decided on. "Wanda's staying with them."

"How is she?"

No one seemed to want to answer that.

"You should probably just go see them yourself," Sam said and she nodded. So it wasn't good.

She was dropped off at the Avengers tower, where Steve offered to fly her out to the farm. She readily accepted after packing a small bag. She hugged everyone before leaving, then headed off with Steve to go see two of her favorite people on any planet.

They called ahead. Steve informed Clint of everything that had went down. He was ecstatic to hear about Natasha's return. So was Laura and so were the kids. They were all confused but excited nonetheless.

"Tell her we're so excited to see her," Clint said. "All of us. We can't wait."

Steve didn't know how to work speakerphone, so Natasha couldn't hear the call.

"How's she doing?" Steve asked quietly. They both knew who he meant. The line was quiet for a few seconds.

"Shes not eating and won't leave her bed. Thank god Nat is coming back, Steve. She's dying."

He gave a solemn nod and decided to keep that to himself. He gave Clint an ETA before hanging up.

He turned to Natasha, who was sitting in the copilot seat. "So?"

"So," Steve said, smiling. "They're all really excited to see you."

"And Wanda? How is she?"

His smile dimmed. "She's going to be excited, too."

Natasha anxiously awaited their arrival at the farm. She didn't know what she was walking into.


	9. Reunion

Clint, Laura, and the kids were waiting on the front porch when the quinjet touched down. There were smiles all around as Natasha and Steve stepped off the jet.

"Auntie Nat!" Lila squealed as she jumped into her arms. Natasha caught her and spun her in a circle. She put Lila down and pulled Nate into her side, Cooper into her other.

Natasha found herself smiling. She had missed these kids. Clint and Laura walked up to her, smiling. Laura was biting her lip, trying not to grin.

Natasha smiled at the couple. "We've missed you, Nat," Laura said quietly before swiping the woman into a tight hug. They switched her off and Clint pulled her in tightly.

"I'm so glad you're back, Nat. I... I don't have words." He continued to hold her and Natasha closed her eyes as she held him a little bit tighter.

"Kids, why don't you bring her bags upstairs," Laura prompted and the three of them scrambled to grab them, running in the house, giggling manically. Natasha chuckled and shook her head at their antics. She pulled back from Clint's hug and her smile went away.

"How is she?"

Clint and Laura's smiles slid away too as they exchanged a look. "Not good, Nat," Clint said. He was quiet for a minute, eyes down.

"Shes not eating. She can't keep anything down," Laura continued for him. "She doesn't get out of bed." A beat passed. Clint finished for her. "She's dying, Nat."

A heavy silence took over the trio as Steve went into the house to check on the kids. He could visit later.

"Wanna go see her?" Laura prompted. Natasha nodded seriously.

They went into the house, the kids bouncing around at their heels. Steve tried to control their excitement, but it was contagious.

"Natasha's gonna go see Wanda," Clint said to them, which sobered them up rather quickly. The kids nodded and headed into the kitchen as Laura, Clint, and Natasha headed up the stairs.

Clint knocked on Wanda's door. "Kid? Someone's here to see you." There was no response.

They went inside the room anyway. Clint and Laura stood in the doorway as Natasha made her way to Wanda's bed. She was blown away. She was so little.

"Hey kid," Natasha said softly and Wanda tensed up. "I'm sorry it took me so long."

Wanda sat up very slowly, her eyes going to Natasha. She blinked. "This isn't real."

Natasha looked back to Clint and Laura, arms wrapped around each other. "I'm so sorry, Wanda. I'm here. I promise I'm real."

Wanda's eyes started rapidly filling with tears. Her voice cracked. "Tasha?" Nat's eyes were filling with tears, too.

"I'm here, malen'kaya ved'ma." Wanda let out a sob as Natasha held her tightly in her arms. It had been so long since someone had spoken to her in a language so close to Sokovian. She held onto Natasha for dear life, burying her face in her chest. Tears steadily rolled down Natasha's face, too, as the pair sat in silence, content to just hold each other.

Laura sniffed and Clint looked over at her. She was smiling. Her eyes were red lined. His were too. They kissed before turning and leaving the room. They gave the pair some privacy.

It was a long time before Wanda finally released her vice like grip on Natasha. They finally pulled back, just far enough they could look one another in the eye. 

Wanda stared into Natasha's emerald green eyes, wiping away another tear with a loud sniffle. "I've missed you so much Tasha. I'm sorry." She looked down at the covers. 

Natasha gently put her hand on Wanda's cheek, wiping away a tear. "You have nothing to be sorry for, little one." Wanda closed her eyes and squeezed Natasha's hands little harder. She brought her hand up to cover Natasha's on her face.

"I've been rude to Clint and Laura," she said to Natasha, eyes still closed. "I haven't eaten their food and I think they're disappointed in me and I'm  
so tired all the time."

Natasha cut off Wanda with a kiss to her forehead as Wanda broke down into sobs, resting her head on Natasha's chest. Natasha blew out a breath and looked up at the ceiling, willing the tears rolling down her face to go away. She quickly swiped them away with the back of one hand before intertwining it in Wanda's hair.

"You haven't been rude, Wanda. You're doing your best, sweetie. They're not angry. They're just worried." She began to rub slow, soothing circles on Wanda's back. It was incredibly bony. She had worked so hard with Wanda to get her eating after Ultron. The girl had been just skin and bones after years of being Hydra's experiment and living on the streets. All that weight she had gained back was gone now.

She continued to just hold Wanda, the two of them sitting in silence until both of their tear ducts had run dry.

"How about we go downstairs, Wanda? No offense, but I do want to talk with everyone else." Wanda nodded into her chest. Natasha pressed another kiss to her head. "I promise I won't let go. I won't leave your side again, kiddo, until you get tired of me."

Wanda sniffed and took a deep breath as she turned her head away from Natasha's chest. "I'll never get tired of you, Tasha."

That made her smile. "Good, because I don't think I'll ever get tired of you, either."

They sat on Wanda's bed together for another few minutes before finally getting to their feet. Natasha kept her arm wrapped tightly around Wanda, who leaned into her side. They made their way down the stairs.

It was past dinner time, but they had reason to hold out. Laura was at the stove cooking up a storm when the pair walked into the kitchen. She smiled at the sight and pulled the girls in for another hug.

The kids heard them come down and quickly ran over. Lila and Cooper were a lot calmer than earlier, but Nate couldn't contain all his excitement. He wrapped his arms around their legs.

Clint pulled another chair up to the table before putting on a pot of coffee.

Lila set the table while Nate babbled on about his day. Cooper helped his mom dish out the food. She had made Mac n cheese. She had made it for Natasha when Clint first brought her home. She had loved it. It had quickly become her favorite meal and a comfort food to her.

Natasha noticed how little was in Wanda's bowl but she didn't say anything. She was unreasonably excited when Cooper handed her an overflowing bowl. Everyone settled at the table and dug in.

"I don't know if you heard me the first few times, Laura began, "but we're so glad you're here, Nat."

She grinned. "Me too."

She reached for Wanda's hand under the table. Wanda squeezed her fingers back. The girl was barely eating, but she at least seemed calmer now.

They asked her questions about where she had been. The kids loved hearing about her experience waking up on a different planet.

"So, could people live on Vormir?" Cooper asked. "At school, my teacher said scientists are looking for another planet for people to live on. They don't think Mars is going to work out anymore."

Natasha smiled at his inquisitive nature. "That's a good idea, Cooper. But NASA is really gonna have to up their spaceship game to get people there."

"Why can't the raccoon and tree come pick them  
up?" Nate asked.

"Because, Nate, they only have one ship," Lila said.

"Well why can't they build more?" Nate asked. He had them there.

"I'll set you up with Rocket, Nate. Tell him all your ideas," Clint said.

"I'm sure your class would love to hear about this, Cooper," Laura said.

Cooper looked at his dad wide eyed. "Do you think you could get Rocket to come and speak at my school, dad?"

Clint chuckled. "I don't know, kiddo. A talking raccoon is pretty shocking, even for a world where aliens are superheroes are real."

"I could talk to him," Natasha offered, giving Clint a sly look. "You know, I could just shoot him an email."

"He knows how to email?" Lila asked, wide eyed. Natasha enjoyed their reactions.

"Hes not just a raccoon, you know. He's a pretty smart little guy," she said.

Laura shook her head. "Just when I think I've seen everything."

Natasha saw her chance. "Wait until you meet Groot."

Wanda giggled next to her. It was a beautiful sound none of them had heard in a very long time. They didn't make a big deal out of it, but everyone smiled.

"What's Groot like?" Nate asked.

Natasha and Wanda exchanged a look, smirking.

"He's a tree," Wanda said, "that can talk. He's quite similar to a human, actually."

Cooper choked on his glass of water. That cracked them all up, even Wanda.

"Yeah, I don't know then," Cooper conceded a few minutes later. "I think dad is right. A human like raccoon and tree are kinda shocking."

Some of them had seconds of Mac n cheese. The kids were pumped that their mom didn't make them eat any vegetables tonight. Natasha looked out of the corner of her eye at Wanda's bowl. It was almost empty. The light conversation had probably helped distract her.

The kids collected everyone's dishes and Laura loaded them into the dishwasher. Wanda's bowl was empty. No one commented, but Laura and Clint's eyes met across the room. They smiled. That was the first time since she had come to stay on the farm.

"Well, we have to celebrate tonight," Laura said as she came into the living room, curling into Clint's side. Wanda was curled into Natasha's. "Games and dessert?"

The kids cheered in response. "Can I make my brownies, mom?" Lila asked. Laura smiled at her daughter and nodded. Lila hopped to her feet. "Thanks mom! Wanna help, Nate?" He jumped to his feet and followed her into the kitchen. Cooper went with them.

That left Clint, Laura, Wanda, and Natasha. Natasha was absentmindedly running her fingers through Wanda's long, brown locks.

"So what now?" Clint asked and Natasha looked up at him.

She tilted her head to the side in thought. "I don't know. There's nothing to fight yet. Don't know where I'll go or what my purpose is without an enemy."

Laura smiled at her warmly. "Well, Nat, you know you're always welcome to live here with us,"

"Yeah," Clint backed her up. "And your life can have purpose without just fighting people, Nat. You're an awesome Aunt, for one."

Natasha smirked. "You're not wrong there."

Clint rolled his eyes. "We could always use an extra set of hands on farm work," he added, "even though Wanda basically does the work of 10 people in a quarter of the time." Wanda blushed at the praise.

"What's there to do at this time of year? It's fall, shouldn't you be bucking down for the winter?" Natasha asked.

Clint waggled his eyebrows at her. "You'd be surprised."

A few minutes later, the kids rejoined them.

"Alright," Lila announced, hands on hips. "We have half an hour before the brownies need to come out. Wanna start the night with Uno?"

No one had any objections to that. Having seven teams seemed like a bit much, so Wanda and Natasha paired up, since Wanda had never played the game before. So there were six teams. (Clint and Laura refused to pair up. They were both too competitive.)

She leaned her head on Natasha's shoulder as they sat on the ground in a circle. She quickly picked up the rules. It was pretty simple.

Natasha turned her head so she could whisper in Wanda's ear. "Wanna sneak a quick look at Clint's cards with your second eyes? He's only got two cards left."

Wanda would have felt guilty at any other time, but not here. It was just a lighthearted game night and Natasha had asked her to. She refused to go into Clint's head to look, but did discreetly manipulate a mirror on the wall so they could see his deck. He had two blue cards. Natasha had four yellow.

That knowledge ended up winning the game for them. Natasha easily had the best poker face in the room. She was able to shift the color from blue when Clint had one card left to yellow seamlessly. He groaned in frustration as he took another card. Wanda kept checking the mirror, turning it so she could see Cooper's cards too, and giving Natasha subtle updates. That led to them winning the game.

Everyone groaned in frustration as Natasha set down her last card.

"It's like she knew what we all had!" Cooper declared, frustrated.

"Yeah, like she can read our minds," Lila said, crossing her arms.

Everyone stopped and stared at the pair.

"Nat can't," Laura said slowly.

"But Wanda can," Clint finished.

Her face went red. "I swear I didn't read any of your minds," she said. "I wouldn't do that."

"We know," Clint said. "So how did you do it?"

Natasha winked at her as the others started looking around the room. Clint jumped to his feet.

"Aha!" He yelled triumphantly, pointing to the mirror. "You can see me and Coop from there." He turned to the pair. "You were both in on this! Cheaters!"

Nate burst out into giggles as Lila and Laura started laughing.

"That's a pretty cool way to cheat, dad, you gotta admit," said Cooper, who was grinning.

Clint let out a sigh and threw his hands up dramatically. "Am I the only one who cares?"

Eveeyone was laughing too hard to to respond. Wanda was giggling away as Clint gave her a hysterical look. The timer went off in the kitchen and Lila gasped and shit to her feet.

"The brownies!" She yelled, running into the kitchen. The rest of them cleaned up and put away Uno. Cooper pulled out Monopoly from the game cabinet. He looked over at Wanda.

"Wanna play because we never got to it last night?" Wanda gave him a small smile and nodded.

Natasha groaned loudly. "Monopoly?" Wanda gave her a quizzical look. She was kind of hurt.

"It's the only game I know how to play," Wanda said to her quietly. "But of course, we don't have to-"

Natasha waved her hand dismissively. "Oh Wanda, I definitely want to play. It's just this game can go on for days and get really competitive if we're not careful. It can ruin friendships, break up marriages, cause whole villages to burn down," she went on, throwing her arm around Wanda's shoulders as they got to their feet. Clint chuckled and shook his head.

They made their way to the kitchen, where Lila was cutting up her brownies. Cooper started unpacking the box on the table.

"There's enough pieces for everyone to be on their own team this time," Laura said, "if you all want to, that is."

It seemed like a fine idea. Wanda felt mostly confident that she could handle playing on her own, but she still sat hip to hip with Natasha at the table. It wasn't like there were any cards to look at and cheat off of.

Lila put her brownies on plates and handed them  
out.

"You don't have to eat it, Wanda," she quickly assured her. "You can always have one later."

Natasha dove right in, taking a bite of her brownie and moaning dramatically. "Ugh, so good, Lila. Best brownies around." She elbowed Wanda. "Try it. You'll love it."

Clint and Wanda exchanged a small smile. Natasha always knew how to push her in just the right way.

Wanda took a tentative bite and chewed slowly. Lila watched nervously as Wanda swallowed.

"How is it?" Lila asked hesitantly. "You don't have to finish it. Or like it. Be honest."

Wanda was honest as she looked up at Lila. "It's delicious, Lila." She was amazed as she watched Wanda finish the brownie.

Natasha acted like it was nothing out of the ordinary. She went to the counter and gave herself another brownie. "Want another one, Wands?"

Wanda politely turned her down, but tonight seemed like progress. Real progress this time. She was laughing and giggling again, even if it was only a little bit. And she had ate at two meals.

They had fun playing Monopoly. Wanda used her powers to casually steal money from the bank, floating it to herself under the table. She didn't win that way, but she did stay in the game much longer than Laura or Nate lasted. Clint had hotels on the blue properties at the end of the board. Natasha swore in Russian when she hit one and paid up her last few bills.

Wanda hit them, too. Clint looked at her suspiciously as she forked over the paper cash. "Where are you getting all this money from, Wanda?"

She shrugged. "I have been making the money  
as we go around. I landed in the lottery last round, no?"

Cliny narrowed his eyes at her as she took the cash. "I'm watching you, witch."

Clint ended up winning because she had to stop stealing cash from the bank. They were watching too closely, per Clint's request.

She finally gave him her last few pieces of paper cash when she landed on the orange properties.

He shook his head as he counted the money. "No way you stayed in the game this long without cheating, Wanda. I don't believe it for a second."

They cleaned up the game and sent the kids up to bed. They had school the next day, after all. They fought back a little bit, but Natasha promised she would still be there tomorrow.

"I'm gonna turn in, too," Natasha said. "Exhausting coming back from the dead."

Wanda felt her stomach clench a little bit at the idea of Natasha going upstairs and leaving her down here. She reminded herself that was stupid. They were literally living in the same house, in rooms next to each other. She shouldn't be bothered by Natasha going to her own room.

"Coming Wanda?" Natasha called from the stairs and Wanda found herself smiling as she went to meet her.

After she left the kitchen, Laura and Clint sat at the table. "She's been so much better today," she said quietly.

Clint wrapped an arm around her. "I know, Laura. I totally agree. I hope things stay this way." He kissed the top of her head and she turned to look up at him, smiling. "Natasha is the miracle we were waiting for."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> malen'kaya ved'ma = little witch in russian


	10. Good Night

Natasha smiled at Wanda as she met her at the stairs. 

"Mind if I stay in your room tonight, kiddo?"

Wanda shook her head. "I would like that very much, Natasha."

"Good. Me too," Natasha responded, smile on her face.

Natasha moved her bag into Wanda's room and they both dug out sleep clothes.

"You wanna shower first?" Natasha asked her.

Wanda shrugged. She really didn't care and she didn't want to be alone, even for five minutes.

"I promised you I wouldn't leave you Wanda," Natasha said, lowering her voice and squeezing her hand. "I plan to keep that promise. It's just a quick shower that I don't really have to take."

Wanda furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head. "No, go take your shower Natasha. I'm sure you would like to feel cleaner, yes?"

Natasha smiled at her. She never thought of herself first. "Yes, I would. But I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I know you've been so alone for so long to now."

Wanda smiled sadly. "I'll be alright for five minutes, Natasha. Thank you for caring."

Natasha gave her a quick hug before heading down the hall. "Alright, kiddo. See you in five!"

Wanda let herself smile as she heard the shower turn on. She missed feeling this cared about. Sure, she knew the Bartons loved her. She loved them too. But she was no one's first choice anymore. It hurt. She knew rationally that parents should always choose their real kids and kids should always choose their parents. She wasn't hurt by their choices, but rather hurt by the fact that everyone that had made her a first choice in her life was gone.

Natasha also didn't have any blood relatives left. She had confided in Wanda once that she felt the same way before she joined the Avengers, sometimes still did. It was like she had described what was happening in Wanda's head. Steve had Bucky. Sam had Rhodey. Clint had Laura. Bruce had left her. He loved having two halves now. Thor had the guardians of the galaxy now. Who was there putting her first?

She had promised Wanda that she would always put her first. Wanda had objected to that worriedly.

"You should put yourself first, Natasha."

Natasha had smirked at her. "Do you put yourself first?"

Wanda had no answer for that. So they had agreed that if they weren't going to put themselves first, then it was a good thing they were willing to put each other first.

Wanda smiled as the conversation replayed in her head. It had been a nice night. She was folding and refolding the clothing on her bed, waiting for Natasha to get out of the bathroom. Her smile dimmed a little bit. Natasha was going to be so disappointed in all the weight she lost. Maybe she shouldn't share the room with her.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the shower turning off. Natasha came into the room about two minutes later, fully dressed. She grabbed a brush out of her bag. "Alright, your turn kiddo. Mind if I brush and braid when you get out?"

Wanda smiled. Natasha hadn't braided her hair in awhile. She nodded enthusiastically. Natasha smiled. "Good. See you then. Brush your teeth, too."

Wanda gave her a nod and headed down the hallway. She showered, got dressed, and brushed her teeth in record time. Then she headed back into her room.

Natasha's red hair was brushed out and drying when Wanda came in. Natasha gave her a quick smile and grabbed Wanda's hairbrush off her dresser. "Sit," she instructed.

Wanda sat down on the bed and Natasha slid in behind her. Wanda closed her eyes as Natasha ran her slender fingers through Wanda's hair. It felt so good. Sure, Laura and Clint hugged her all the time, but she missed being touched like this. Like a mother would take care of her daughter.

Natasha took her time pulling Wanda's hair up into a French braid. She found the braiding soothing and Wanda loved the human contact. It relaxed both of them greatly.

There was a knock at the door as Natasha tied off the braid with an elastic. They looked up to see Clint and Laura leaning in the doorway.

"Just wanted to say goodnight," Laura said, smiling. "We're so glad you're both here." Wanda looked up at Natasha, who wrapped an arm around her.

"Im glad we're here too." She smiled down at Wanda. "Night guys."

"Night," Clint said. "We're right down the hallway if you need us."

They got the light and closed their door on the way out and slept well for the first time in a while that night.

Natasha sighed as she lay down on the small bed. "I'm tired. I'm sure you are too."

Wanda nodded and gently lay her head on Natasha's shoulder as she pulled the covers up over them. Wanda was tense laying beside Natasha, waiting for her to realize what she had become. The conversation didn't go as she expected. It never did with Natasha.

"You're tense," she said to Wanda simply. She didn't relax.

Natasha rolled onto her side, gazing in Wanda in the dark. "What's wrong Wanda? We can't fix it if I don't know the problem."

Wanda bit her lip and made herself look Natasha in the eye. Natasha had told her that looking someone in the eye wasn't as necessary as everyone made it seem, but it made someone feel listened to. She wanted Natasha to feel like she was listening.

She didn't really know what to say, but Natasha had always told her the first step was saying something.

"I've lost weight," Wanda said quietly. "I look different. I know it. They treat me like I'm fragile because that's how I look now."

Natasha was quiet for a moment. "You do look different and you definitely have lost weight. Do you mean Laura and Clint treat you like you're fragile?"

Wanda nodded. "They don't mean to, but," she sighed, "I miss when they treated me like I wouldn't break." A beat passed. "Maybe I am broken. I look like a skeleton."

It only took a moment before Natasha drew Wanda into her chest in a tight hug. She sighed and pulled them down to the mattress. "You are not broken. Wanda Maximoff. Do you hear me?" Wanda was quiet. "I'm right here, Wanda. I won't let you break. And who cares that you might look like a skeleton? I don't care. I love you malen'kiy, no matter what your body looks like. We can work on it." Natasha kissed her head. "Now get some sleep. I'll be right here if you need me."

Natasha lay her head down on the pillow and closed her eyes. Wanda followed suit. She fell asleep listening to the sound of Natasha's heartbeat. She felt safe and not alone for the first time in a very long time.


	11. Girls Day (I)

Wanda woke up feeling warm and relaxed. Natasha's arm was draped over her abdomen. She appreciated the weight keeping her grounded.

Of course, Natasha woke up the second Wanda moved. She looked startled for a minute before her eyes fell lazily on Wanda. She relaxed and smiled.

"Morning malen'kaya ved'ma." Wanda had missed this. She sat up and Natasha pulled her into her side.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes on the bed, both simply enjoying each other's company. Wanda felt herself dozing off again when Natasha slid off the bed.

"Gonna get dressed," she announced. "Then we gotta see the other kiddos off for school. And I'm sure Laura made some amazing return breakfast for me."

They both changed before heading downstairs together. Natasha had been right. Laura had made chocolate chip muffins. Lila and Cooper were happily munching away on them at the kitchen table when the pair came down the stairs.

Laura threw her arms around Natasha. "I still can't believe you're really here," she said quietly. Natasha hugged her back, smiling. They finally separated when Clint walked into the room.

"You've gotta try mom's muffins, Aunt Nat," Cooper announced standing up from the table. "They're amazing."

She nodded at him. "I think I will, Coop."

Natasha poured herself some coffee as Wanda took her seat at the table. Laura put down a plate with a muffin on it in front of her and one in front of the seat Natasha slid into next to her.

Natasha wasted no time digging in, then moaning loudly. "Your best work yet, Laura," she announced, mouth full. Clint rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you gonna tell her not to talk with a full mouth?" He prompted Laura. She pressed a kiss to his lips. "You always yell at me  
for that."

She smiled cunningly. "I'll stop yelling at you when you come back from the dead on a whim, honey." Wanda giggled as Clint rolled his eyes harder and threw up his hands dramatically.

Natasha elbowed her. "Try a piece, Wanda. It's really good."

Wanda tentatively broke off a piece from the muffin's top and put it in her mouth. It was sweet. Full of calories, she was sure. Natasha seemed to read her mind, like always.

"You need the calories right now, kiddo. And I know you love chocolate."

Wanda smiled a bit. She was right. The American chocolate she had first tried at the Avengers tower was very different than the dark, bitter chocolate back in Sokovia.

She only ate half the muffin, tearing off small pieces. Natasha ate the other half. They both knew how much Wanda hated wasting food.

"Thank you, Laura. The muffins are delicious."

Laura smiled at her. "I'm so glad you like them, Wanda." She was glad Natasha was back for many reasons, but she was happy she was no longer the one pressuring Wanda to eat. It always made her feel guilty.

Lila and Cooper walked into the kitchen with their backpacks on to say goodbye to their mom.

"Can I still have Katie and Lauren over after school today?" Lila asked. "I totally get if I shouldn't."

Laura looked towards Natasha and Wanda, who seemed okay with the idea.

"Go ahead and bring them over, honey. I think it'll be okay."

Lila nodded and hugged her mom before heading out to her dad's truck. Cooper followed suit after giving many goodbyes.

Wanda and Natasha helped Laura clean up from breakfast. Natasha stole a third muffin during the cleanup. Laura gave her a look. Natasha just shrugged innocently as she shoved the entire thing in her mouth.

Nate came down the stairs a while later, right on schedule. He was delighted to see that his mom had made muffins.

"Don't eat them all, sweetie," Laura told him. "They're mostly for Natasha."

He turned gleefully to Natasha and threw his little arms around her. "Thanks for coming back to life Auntie Nat! I love mom's muffins!"

That made them all crack up as Nate devoured his two muffins. He brought his plate to the sink before heading into the hallway to grab his backpack. Clint was off to drive him to school not long after. That left Laura, Wanda, and Natasha as the only ones in the house.

"I was thinking we could have a girls day," Laura proposed, turning to the two women. They couldn't remember the last time they had done one.

"I'm in," Natasha said. "I don't care where we go or what we do. It's been way too long since it's just been me and other women."

She nudged Wanda. "It's not easy being surrounded by man children all the time, am I right?" Wanda giggled.

"Will it not be excluding Lila?" Wanda asked worriedly. Laura waved her hand.

"Oh Wanda," she said, "Lila can do something with us this weekend. We really should have girls days more often. We don't need to have everyone, every time."

It was already 11am, so the kids would be home in only four hours. So the women decided to have a girls day in.

"It'll be fun," Natasha told Wanda. "Promise." Wanda believed her because Natasha never broke her promises.

Laura pulled out a box of frozen veggies from the back of the fridge.

"Wanna soak our feet and drink wine?" Laura asked and Natasha nodded ecstatically.

"Sparkling cider for you, kiddo," Laura told Wanda, squeezing her shoulder.

Wanda didn't really mind. It wasn't like she didn't hadn't had alcohol before, but it was nice these people cared enough to watch out for her.

Laura brought the box of veggies upstairs as the three of them made their way to the master bathroom. Laura put the stopper in the tub and turned on the water as Natasha dug through the cabinet for Epsom salts.

"Wanda, help me pick a scent," Natasha said. She knelt next to Natasha on the tile floor. There was lavender, cherry blossom, orange, and summer waves. There was another bottle, though, that drew Wanda's eye in the cabinet. She pulled it out with furrowed eyebrows.

"What is this?" She asked curiously. Natasha snickered and Laura turned around. It was a pink bottle with the letters KY on it. Laura's face turned beet red.

"Uh, nothing. Wanda, just put it back. It's, uh, weird lotion. But it's expired."

"Oh. Shall I throw it away for you then?" Natasha laughed loudly, throwing her head back. Wanda was too innocent for this.

Laura shook her head, getting increasingly flustered. "Uh, no, that's not necessary. Thanks though Wanda. You can just put it back in the cabinet." Wanda just nodded and did as Laura said. Clearly Laura was uncomfortable.

"So, a scent," Natasha redirected, still grinning giddily as Laura turned back to the tub, trying to hide her embarrassment. Wanda curiously picked up summer waves.

"What do summer waves smell like?" She asked.

"I think it's supposed to smell like the ocean," Laura told her, thankful for a change in topic. Her and Natasha stared at each other for a long moment. Natasha didn't really want the topic to change, but she let it drop.

"Uh, I suppose this one," Wanda said, picking up the salts. She didn't really know what it smelled like.

"Have you ever seen the ocean, Wanda?" Laura asked her. Wanda shook her head.

"Sokovia was surrounded by land and we lived very far from the lake."

"So you've never been swimming then, either," Natasha asked. Wanda blushed and nodded.

Laura smiled. "We'll have to teach you then. It'll be fun. The kids love going to the beach in the summer and the local pool."

Wanda liked the idea. It sounded like fun, even if she was a little nervous. "It'll be fun," Laura said again with a soft smile. "We've taught our other three kids how to swim. It's only fair we teach our fourth." Wanda bit her lip, holding back a grin. Laura always knew just what to say to console her.

Natadha turned off the faucet and poured in the salts, swirling them around with her hand. She poured two glasses of wine and some sparkling cider into a wine glass for Wanda. She took off her socks and rolled up her pant legs. "Ready ladies?"

Wanda mimicked Natasha's actions as Laura did the same. The three of them then sat on the edge of the bathtub with their feet in the tub. It was a bit of a squeeze, but none of them minded. Laura then reached into the box of veggies and took a piece and ate it. She held out the box to Wanda. "Want one, sweetie?"

Wanda didn't want to be rude, but she also really didn't want to eat refrigerated vegetables. Natasha laughed from her other side. "They're chocolates, Wanda. Laura hides them because the kids and Clint eat them all."

Laura nodded as she took another one. "It's true," she confirmed. "And we all know they'd never go for vegetables."

The three of them giggled at the thought. She was right, no way anyone in that house would eat fridge veggies.

Wanda tentatively took one from the box. So did Natasha. She bit into it hesitantly. She was surprised when she tasted something liquidy inside.

"They're caramel filled," Natasha told her. Wanda nodded and popped the other half into her mouth. It was kind of sickly sweet, but she loved it. It was such a good taste. It was so small, and she knew the calories shouldn't bother her. She remembered Natasha telling her she could use them.

"May I have another?" Wanda asked politely. Laura tried to hide her grin as she held out the box. Wanda did not ask for seconds. This was a first.

Wanda ate the second chocolate filled caramel just as slowly as the first, savoring the two bites. She thought it was absolutely delicious. Between the candies and the hot water and the smell of the salts, Wand felt rather relaxed. So did Natasha and Laura. They sat in silence for a few minutes, sipping on their drinks, enjoying the water and each other's company.

"Clint do anything stupid lately?" Natasha asked.

Laura laughed. "I have the best story from a few weeks ago."

Laura dove into a story about Clint trying to fix the sink in the bathroom and how he ended up just making it worse. It was long and drawn out, with her mimicking Clint's expressions throughout, making all of them giggle hysterically. Wanda didn't say a word throughout the story, but she really enjoyed listening. This was a very, very nice afternoon.

Eventually, Laura looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. It was almost 3. "Clint's gonna be home with the kids soon," she said, sounding disappointed.

Natasha snorted. "They're your kids, Laura. Try to sound a little more excited."

"You know I'm always happy to see them, but I've had a really nice afternoon," she said to Natasha, then looked at Wanda. "I hope you ladies have, too."

Wanda nodded, smiling. Natasha nodded too. "This really was a little bit of bliss," Natasha agreed. She sighed dramatically. "But alas, we must return to the real world."

They dried off their feet before draining the bathtub. Laura washed out the empty wine glasses before putting on a pot of coffee. Clint, Lila, Katie, Lauren and Cooper came in the front door about 15 minutes later.

Clint kissed Laura as the kids got settled at the kitchen table. "Do anything fun today, hun?"

She just smiled slightly to herself. "Nothing exciting. You?" She casually put the veggie box back in the fridge.

He shook his head. "Picked up some more supplies in town to fix that hole in the barn." He did love his ongoing projects.

Laura cut up some apples and spread some peanut butter on a few plates and gave them to the kids. She put out an extra plate on the counter with apple and peanut butter. "There's extra if anyone wants it."

Clint took her up on the opportunity. None of the ladies had technically eaten lunch that day, but they also weren't that hungry. Natasha had hoped to work with Wanda on getting back to three meals a day, but she figured this wouldn't hurt. It had been a good day and she really didn't want to spoil it.

She joined the kids at the table while Wanda worked on some dishes. The monotonous and satisfying action helped soothe her and it was one less chore Laura and Clint had to do. It gave her a purpose.

They all engaged in idle chit chat until the kids grabbed their homework from their backpacks and Clint left to pick up Nate. The girls ran up to Lila's room, giggling incessantly.

As Wanda worked on the plates from their snack, Laura and Natasha flaked her on either side.

"Girls day on Saturday?" Laura asked, looking between the two of them.

Wanda looked to Natasha, who nodded and smiled. "We could include Lila, maybe even call Maria. I think Carol is a little far out of town to invite." (In outer space. She was far, far away deep in outer space.)

That sounded like fun. Maria, like everyone else, had gotten off to a very tough start with Wanda, not trusting her or liking her. But also like everyone else, Maria had grown to love her.

"I'll text her. We can do mani pedis, grab lunch, and do some shopping," Laura said. Wanda furrowed her eyebrows.

Laura smiled. "Manicure and pedicure, where people clean, trim, and paint your toenails and fingernails. It's fun and relaxing."

It didn't sound like fun to Wanda, having other people touch her feet and hands, especially with scissors, but she trusted Laura, so she just nodded.

"Alright ladies, hang in there till then," Laura said with a wink before pulling out her phone and going off to find Clint.


	12. Interrogation

Natasha and Wanda took a few minutes to snack on the apple and peanut butter Laura left out on the counter as she threw in a load of laundry. Natasha was happy to see Wanda getting some protein. She knew leading by example and encouragement worked best for her.

After they finished their snack, the pair headed upstairs to Lila's room. She had said that her friends really wanted to meet the only two female Avengers.

Natasha put her hands on Wanda's shoulders as they stood in front of Lila's door. "You ready?"

Wanda smiled and nodded. It was just Lila and some of her little friends, after all. She knocked on the door.

Lila opened the door and gasped loudly. "Wanda! Auntie Nat! You're here!" She took each of their hands and pulled them into her room. Katie and Lauren were bug eyed, looking at them. Lila was grinning proudly.

"Lauren, Katie, these are Natasha and Wanda. Natasha's my aunt and Wanda's my big sister." They both smiled at their unofficial titles. They loved being part of the Barton family.

They pair sat on the bed, Lila squished in between them.

"So you guys, like, fight and stuff?" Lauren asked.

Natasha nodded. "Sometimes, when it's necessary."

Katie stared at Wanda. "And you can, like, control minds and people? That's so cool."

Wanda felt uncomfortable. "I suppose that is true, yes."

Natasha reached over and squeezed her hand. She knew how sensitive Wanda was about all the damage she could do. "She can also make things float. Wanna see?" Natasha asked and the girls nodded.

Wanda looked around the room and decided on a pile of stuffed animals. Innocent enough and not breakable if she accidentally dropped them. Her red tendrils wrapped around a bear and a few stuffed puppies, levitating them in the air. The girls gasped.

Lila grinned. She hugged Wanda from the side. "You're amazing, Wanda. You're so much more than your powers." That truly made her happy. Natasha had often said that exact phrase to Wanda. Lila had heard and started saying it, too.

"Can you make me float?" Lauren asked.

Wanda bit her lip. "I am not sure that is a good idea." She looked hesitantly at Natasha, who just shrugged, smirking.

"If you could levitate a hundred robots at once, I think you can handle a little girl, Wanda."

It was true. Wanda looked to Lila's other friend. She didn't know who was who. "Would you like to fly as well?" The girl nodded enthusiastically.

Wanda didn't lift them very far off the floor. They were amazed even six inches off the ground before Wanda gently placed them back down.

"Sometimes," Lila told her friends, "Wanda will float me or dad up to the rafters in the barn to do work in the hayloft. It's so cool!"

Her friends nodded. "You're the strongest Avenger, Wanda. But Miss Natasha," the girl turned to her. "You might be the coolest. You know how to fight so good."

Natasha smiled coolly. She was glad to few people knew why she could fight so well. "Practice makes progress, kiddo."

Lila's friends asked them some more questions about life as Avengers and some of the missions they had been on. When recounting war stories, they were turned down dramatically to make them less graphic.

"What about when you guys were on the run?" Katie asked. "I didn't understand why they would ever outlaw the Avengers, but what happened during that time?"

Wanda felt herself still as memories of the raft started to flood back. Her smiled began to slip. She certainly couldn't tell these young girls what had been done to her.

"Well, we were in jail for awhile," Natasha said. That was an understatement. "But as more people realized we were innocent, they gave us refuge and let us stay with them." Good. It wasn't a lie, but an extremely toned down version of what had happened.

The girls had a bunch more questions, some for them and some for Lila. It was mostly about their home life, how they trained, what the other Avengers were like when they weren't on missions, all simple stuff. It was easier to answer, but Wanda couldn't get her mind off the raft. She had worked hard to suppress those memories. She knew it wasn't healthy but also really didn't want to have to confront them.

The rest of their talk went off without a hitch. The girls eventually decided to start their homework and Natasha and Wanda left the room. Natasha gently pulled Wanda into their bedroom.

"I know it's not easy for you to talk or think about the raft. Are you okay?"

Wanda let out a small, shaky breath and shook her head no. Too many memories. Terrible, dark, painful memories.

Natasha led her over to her twin bed and got under the covers, holding them up for Wanda to climb in next to her. Natasha wrapped her arms around Wanda and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I've got you, Wanda. They'll never touch you again as long as I'm here."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Natasha carding her fingers through Wanda's long locks and Wanda doing her best to stop shaking.

"We can take a quick nap before dinner," Natasha suggested. "Laura's probably gonna make pasta or something because Lila's friends are here, so she won't need help prepping. We can rest for a while. I don't know about you, but interrogation from two 13 year olds was exhausting." Wanda had to agree with her.

Wanda liked the sound of some sleep. She nodded and turned so she was facing Natasha and closed her eyes. Natasha closed her eyes as well, continuing to stroke Wanda's hair rhythmically. It helped soothe them both. They could hear Lila and her friends next door, laughing loudly every few minutes, but they didn't mind in the slightest. It was nice to be surrounded by pure happiness.

Laura came upstairs to rescue Wanda and Natasha from the tweens after she turned over the laundry. She heard the girls laughing and poked her head in. Natasha and Wanda weren't in there.

"Hey girls," Laura said. "Want any snacks? Did Natasha and Wanda pop in yet?"

"Theyre so cool," Katie said. "They're, like, actual superheroes."

"Yeah," Lauren piped in. "Wanda even made us float!"

Laura's eyebrows popped up. "Did she now?"

"It was safe mom," Lila said. "Please don't be mad at her. We were, like, less than a foot off the ground." Her friends nodded. Laura smiled. Lila was really one of Wanda's biggest supporters.

"Im not mad, honey. Just surprised, that's all. I can bring up some goldfish," she said and the girls nodded. She was happily surprised they were working on homework together.

She pressed her ear to Wanda and Natasha's door. There was no sound. Maybe they were sleeping; she didn't want to disturb them if they were.

She brought up extra cheddar goldfish to the three girls.

"Are you ladies planning to stay for dinner?" Laura asked. Lauren and Katie looked at each other.

"If that's okay, Miss Barton. Can our moms pick us up around seven?"

Laura nodded. That's what she expected. She headed back downstairs to start on dinner. She'd keep it simple. Pasta and sauce.

Clint and Nate were sitting at the kitchen table, working on his homework.

"Math?" She asked. Nate nodded miserably. She smiled slightly. Math was the worst.

She got out a jar of red sauce and two boxes of penne. Her family could really eat when they wanted to.

She started boiling water in a huge pot on the stovetop before sliding in next to Clint.

"So what are we working on?" She asked.

"PEMDAS," Nate answered. "I don't understand number seven. Neither does dad."

Laura smirked. "I do!" Clint said defensively. "First, you do what's in the parenthesis, which is exponent, then multiply, then divide."

Laura tried not to laugh. "I think it's divide then multiply, sweetie. The M and D go in order of the equation."

Nate and Clint both looked at her with identical expressions. "Really?" Clint asked. Laura sighed.

"Yes, hun. But you're right," she stood up and kissed his forehead. "You do do the exponents first."

Clint sighed, exasperated, as Nate tried to solve the problem. At least it was only homework that was graded based off of effort.

Eventually, she added the pasta to the water and warmed up the sauce in a saucepan. Once it was al dente and drained, she went upstairs to get the girls.

She knocked on Lila's door but didn't open it. "Dinner!"

Then she went next store to Wanda and Natasha's room. She knocked lightly and went in when she didn't get a response.

Natasha started when she opened the door. Laura smiled at her. Wanda was curled into Natasha's side.

"Dinner's ready," Laura said quietly. Natasha rubbed Wanda's arm so she didn't freak out. 

"Dinner," Natasha whispered to her. Laura smiled. They were adorable. She loved seeing Natasha act motherly. She had come so far from the lost teen Clint had first brought home. She left them to each other.

"Ready for dinner?" Natasha asked her as she slid out of bed. Wanda nodded, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She didn't feel terribly hungry, but she knew she had to eat. Natasha had driven that into her head.

They headed downstairs, where Laura was dishing out nine bowls of pasta. Clint was putting them on the very crowded table. There was also a bowl of cheese with a spoon and a loaf of garlic bread.

Wanda and Natasha slid into their usual chairs. Their legs were pushed together. Laura squished in on Wanda's other side. She was thankful for that. She still couldn't get the raft memories to stop replaying in her head from earlier.

Clint put down a regular bowl of penne and red sauce down in front of her. It looked awfully full to Wanda, but she knew it was just filled a normal amount.

"So girls, hope you didn't bother Wanda and Nat too much earlier," Clint said and Lila rolled her eyes as they all started eating. Natasha gave herself and Wanda each a piece of garlic bread.

"No, no, not at all," Wanda said, reddening.

"You know, Clint," Natasha said, "we've been interrogated by much worse than tweenaged girls." Lila and her friends giggled.

"How did you come to join the Avengers?" Katie asked Clint. The whole world already knew how Wanda did.

Clint made up some long and thrilling story about how he was taking out thugs in his neighborhood and was recruited by SHIELD. Laura and Natasha sat calmly as everyone else listened. Wanda hadn't known this. She was so distracted by his story she didn't even realize she was eating her pasta until her fork clinked against her bowl. She looked down, surprised. Natasha wordlessly took her bowl and refilled it with a much smaller amount, then placed it back down in front of Wanda. Wanda picked at the pasta this time rather than eating it quickly. She also picked at the garlic bread, but ate it. She did love the taste of garlic. Natasha told her savory food was rarely good without garlic, or at the very least, garlic powder.

Cliny finally drew his story to a close. "And that's why I was personally asked to join the Avengers."

Laura finally looked up and exchanged a look with Natasha. They had a silent conversation before looking back up.

"So," Laura began evenly, "that's completely untrue."

"You guys wanna hear the real story?" Natasha asked and the kids nodded eagerly.

Clint looked concerned and groaned. He really didn't want this.

"He was in the circus and fought with this guy, who kicked his butt," the kids giggled. Clint glared at Natasha. She held eye contact with him before continuing.

"So he got another guy in the circus to teach him how to use weapons to defend himself and he was good with a bow and arrow, so he started fighting crime on the streets. Why SHIELD wanted him?" Natasha waggled her eyebrows mysteriously at Wanda, who giggled, "no one knows to this very day."

Everyone burst into laughter as Clint buried his face in his hands. Wanda knew he had been in the circus but didn't know the whole story. She was sure it was much darker than what Natasha had said, but Natasha's version was certainly amusing.

The rest of dinner was mostly spent talking about school. Wanda was really trying to finish her bowl of pasta, but she was beyond full. Natasha gently tapped her knee under the table.

"Stop when you're full, Wanda. You ate a good amount tonight. I'm proud of you."

Wanda looked up and smiled at Natasha. She smiled back. She lay down her fork and enjoyed hearing about the kids' schools as everyone else finished dinner.

Eventually, Katie and Lauren's moms got to the farm to pick them up. The girls thanked Laura and Clint and said their goodbyes to Lila. It was rather dramatic for people who were going to see each other the next day.

Since it was only seven, Clint suggested they watch some tv before going upstairs. Natasha and Wanda did the dishes.

Wanda jumped when they heard a scream from the tv. Natasha caught the plate that slipped from her hands before it hit the ground. She looked Wanda in the eye.

"Did Lauren bring up memories of the raft for you today?" She was always straightforward. Wanda appreciated it.

She nodded and took a moment, hands on her hips. Natasha put the dish away before walking over to Wanda. She gently took Wanda's triceps in her hands and squeezed lightly. "You're so strong, Wanda. I'm here for you. Everyone in this house cares about you." Wanda nodded. She knew. But it didn't make the memories any quieter.

They finished the dishes and joined the rest of the family in the living room. They had changed the show to The Carbonaro Effect. It was a relaxing show. No twists, no loud noises, no gore. It was a good family show to watch to rewind before bed.

They watched as Michael Carbonaro seemingly made an egg crack itself into a bowl. The woman watching in the grocery seemed amazed.

"You could do that easy, right Wanda?" Nate asked.

Wanda smiled at his comment. "Right, Nate." She adjusted her position on the couch.

"Why are people even amazed by this stuff anymore?" Clint said, exasperated. "In the world we live in?"

Laura rubbed his arms. "Relax, hun. It's just a show." He sighed as he sat back and wrapped his arm around Laura's shoulders.

Wanda was getting increasingly fidgety. Natasha noticed. She was shifting positions every few minutes and her head was snapping at every little sound that didn't come from the tv. Her hands were wringing together and she was wrapping and unwrapping her arms from around her waist. She was going into sensory overdrive.

At the end of the next episode, Natasha stood up. "Alright guys, I'm heading up. Good night."

Wanda got up too and said goodnight. She was thankful that Natasha got up. She really wanted to go somewhere smaller and more secure.

They alternated changing into pajamas and brushing her teeth. Wanda paced back and forth as she waited for Natasha to come back from the bathroom. It was making her more anxious than anything.

Wanda jumped when Natasha closed the door behind her. She gently took Wanda's hand and led her over to their bed. She kneaded Wanda's hands with her own for a few minutes, both of them looking at their conjoined hands.

Wanda was sitting with her back to the door on the bed. She kept looking over her shoulder, just checking. Natasha, of course, noticed, but said nothing.

"How can I help?" Natasha asked her. Wanda closed her eyes. She didn't know how to put into words what she was feeling, or what she needed. So Natasha switched course.

"Wanda," she said in a very soft voice, moving closer to her, "do you feel safe here right now? Be honest."

Wanda took a moment, trying to push down the tears welling up in her eyes. She finally worked up the courage to shake her head. Natasha pulled Wanda tightly into her chest as Wanda started silently sobbing.

"I'm right here, Wanda," she whispered. Her heart broke a little. She hated seeing Wanda like this.

After a few minutes, Natasha exaggerated her breathing. Wanda didn't follow.

"Try to breathe, milaya. You're gonna make yourself sick."

Wanda's breath evened out over time. She sunk farther into Natasha's side, holding tight to her abdomen.

"I just wanna feel comfortable around people again, Tasha," she said quietly. Natasha held back a sigh.

"Me too, Wanda. You'll get closer."

"Promise?" Natasha's heart broke a bit farther.

"Promise," she confirmed.

Natasha never made a promise she couldn't keep. She kept Wanda tucked into her as they lay down. Wanda sat up a few minutes later to take off her socks and some of her jewelry. Natasha knew it was helping her feel less boxed in. Less things confining her and touching her. Natasha understood that.

Wanda curled into her again and Natasha welcomed her with open arms. She knew it was probably going to be a nightmare kind of night, but she would be right there when Wanda needed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> milaya = sweetheart in Russian


	13. Nightmare

As expected, Wanda did indeed have a nightmare that night. It was just past 2am when she started whining quietly. Natasha, being the light sleeper she is, woke up.

She opened her eyes blearily and saw 2:08 in red block numbers on the clock. She heard Wanda whine and looked over. So that's what had woken her.

Wanda's arms unconsciously wrapped around her own waist. Her whining turned into extremely labored and fast paced breathing. Then one hand went to her neck and started pulling frantically at her shirt.

Natasha knew this was about the raft. Steve had told her about the straitjacket and shock collar. Wanda didn't wear necklaces for months following their imprisonment. She hated having things touch her neck now.

"No," Wanda whined, flinching. She started to roll around. Natasha slid off the bed and kneeled down next to it. She knew better than to grab a hold of Wanda and hug her close, no matter how badly she wanted to.

She ran her hand over Wanda's bicep, back and forth, with enough pressure to hopefully pull her out of her nightmare. But Wanda's breathing wasn't slowing down. She started getting tangled in the sheets, which made her panic even more.

Natasha began trying to unroll the sheets, pulling the edge as Wanda rolled around. She knew Wanda felt trapped. It would help if she could just get the sheets off the bed.

All the movement finally awoke Wanda, who only panicked more once awake. She was too tangled in the sheets to move her limbs away from her torso. She started hyperventilating, clearly edging into a panic attack. Her thrashing got more wild as she tried to escape her prison.

"I'm right here, Wanda," Natasha said, but Wanda didn't hear her. She was too panicked. Natasha yanked on the sheet, which moved Wanda, but did unroll the sheet mostly. Wanda's free hands immediately went to the collar of her shirt, pulling at it desperately. When her legs were finally free, Wand got up and ran from the room.

Natasha knew Wanda wasn't fully with it yet. She was too panic stricken to hear anything she had to say. She was stuck in a flashback, trying to escape everything reducing her movement. Natasha heard the back door open. Wanda was going outside, where Natasha knew the fresh air would help ground her. She grabbed a zip up sweatshirt before jogging down the stairs and outside.

She went after Wanda slowly, making sure to keep a distance. She watched as Wanda put a hand against the barn door, the other clutching her chest as her breaths came out too fast. Her eyes closed tightly. Tears welled up and rolled down her cheeks. She couldn't breathe and she was alone. Her hand went back to pulling at her neck, trying to give herself some breathing room, but the shirt just pushed at the back of her neck.

Natasha approached her from the side, not wanting to startle her. "Just take it off, Wanda," Natasha said gently. She grabbed the hem of Wanda's shirt and quickly lifted it over her head. Wanda took a moment to breathe, really breathe. Her neck was no longer constricted. Natasha said nothing, watching Wanda catch her breath, but still far from calm.

Natasha unzipped the jacket and slipped Wanda's arms into it. She zipped up the front a little more than halfway, still far from the girl's neck. It was dark outside, the sky free of most stars. They were in fall now, and the crisp night air would have been refreshing in any other situation.

Eventually, Wanda looked up and met Natasha's eyes. Tears were now freely rolling down her cheeks.

"Can I hug you?" Natasha asked. She knew how nervous touch made Wanda ever since the raft.

Wanda nodded and leaned into Natasha, who wrapped her arms around Wanda protectively. They stood in silence for a few minutes, Wanda's trembles subsiding as she began to relax. They could hear the crickets in the night and the wind bending branches. It was almost peaceful.

Eventually, Wanda pulled back. She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"I am sorry. It must be the middle of the night."

Natasha shook her head. "Never be sorry for what you cannot control, sweetie. It's probably about 2:30. We can go back to sleep. Think you can?"

Wanda bit her lip. She honestly didn't know. The wind snapped a branch off a tree behind them and Wanda jumped and whirled around. She blew out a breath when she saw the dead branch fall to the grass.

"Wanda," Natasha said softly, gently turning Wanda to face her. "Do you feel safe right now?"

Wanda looked into Natasha's eyes. She always asked questions because she wanted a truthful answer. Now seemed no different.

Wanda slowly shook her head. She really didn't. She felt on edge and nervous again. Someone, somewhere was out to get her. Men were out to get her. They had told her every single man alive only wanted one thing from women like her, and they'd gladly take it if she didn't give it.

Natasha nodded. She really hadn't expected Wanda to say yes. She could see the fear in her eyes.

"Okay. How about hot chocolate and a movie?" Wanda nodded. That sounded calming.

The pair headed back inside. They didn't seem to have woken anyone in the house. Natasha kept a hold of Wanda's hand as they entered the kitchen. Wanda got out two mugs from the cabinet while Natasha pulled out milk and hot cocoa.

"Why don't you go find us a movie to watch?" Natasha asked Wanda. She could tell she was hesitant to go into another room, alone. "I'll be in once the cocoa is done, okay?"

Reluctantly, Wanda nodded and headed into the den. She looked around the room and behind the couch before finally settling down. She turned on the tv and grabbed a blanket before opening Netflix.

Wanda had pulled up The Princess Bride. She had only heard of it, but never actually seen it. She knew she probably wouldn't stay awake to see much of it, anyway.

Natasha came in with two steaming mugs and settled on the couch next to Wanda, handing her one. She pulled half the blanket over herself and pulled Wanda into her side. She really hoped the young woman would be able to get back to sleep.

Ten minutes into the movie, their mugs were empty and on the coffee table. Wanda was lying with her head on Natasha's lap, while Natasha absentmindedly ran her fingers through Wanda's locks. She herself was reclined into the cushy couch, with her feet up and crossed on the plush ottoman.

She eventually felt Wanda relax and dared to look down. It looked like she was finally asleep. Natasha yawned. She was tired, too. She paused the movie, which neither of them had really been watching, before turning off the tv. She leaned back and closed her eyes.

Thats how Clint found them when he came down the stairs around 6am. Natasha reclined on the couch, a blanket over her legs, and Wanda's head on her lap, a second blanket spread over the rest of her body.

Clint tried to be quiet as he made his way to the kitchen. He took their empty mugs with him. He washed them out and made himself a cup of coffee before returning to the den. He wasn't surprised to see Natasha look up at him.

"Rough night?" He asked quietly. He took a long sip of his coffee.

Natasha nodded. "Nightmare," she said simply. He gave her a nod and headed outside. Laura was down a few minutes later. She made some hand signals with Natasha and relaxed when Nat assured her Wanda was alright. Then she joined Clint out back.

Natasha looked down at Wanda. She looked so innocent and peaceful when she slept. So young, Natasha added to her mental list. It was easy to forget how much the girl had been through in so few years. She went back to carding her digits through Wanda's long hair, waiting for the girl to wake up so she could get the pins and needles out of her legs.


	14. A Lovely Afternoon

Wanda finally awoke when Lila and Cooper came down the stairs. Her eyes slowly cracked open. Someone was running their fingers through her hair. It was relaxing, so she didn't move. She was comfortable, for once.

Of course, Natasha knew the moment Wanda woke up. She heard her sharp intake of breath and her body tense up, then relax. She didn't stop caressing her hair.

Laura poked herself head around the doorway and Natasha looked up. Laura mouthed breakfast and turned back to the kitchen. Realistically, Wanda could use another few hours of sleep, but it's not like she was sleeping anyway.

"How about some breakfast, malen'kiy?" Natasha said softly. Wanda nodded, not moving the rest of her body. That made Natasha smile.

Wanda heaved herself off Natasha's lap and Natasha massaged her tired legs. She offered Wanda a hand and the pair made their way into the kitchen.

Cooper was eating his stack of pancakes with a healthy appetite. Lila had already eaten her whole short stack and was on her phone at the table when they came in. She smiled.

"Hi auntie Nat. Hi Wanda. Sleep well?" Wanda nodded, so Natasha did too.

She kissed the top of her niece's head. "How about you, kiddo?"

Lila giggled and nodded. She was always extra happy on Friday mornings. It meant the weekend was within reach. Cooper was less enthusiastic than his sister, but didn't drag his feet like he did every other day when getting ready.

Clint drove the two off to school when Wanda, Natasha, and Laura sat down to eat. The pancakes looked light and fluffy, all unique but in the best way only pancakes are.

Laura put three on her own plate and then Natasha's. She gave Wanda one. They were large and solid pancakes. Wanda drizzled a small amount of syrup over her pancake after bypassing the butter. She never understood why one needed both, when the syrup was butter flavored.

Laura made two coffees and a hot chocolate. The ladies drank their beverages as they ate breakfast, enjoying the morning peace.

"Tomorrow's the day," Laura said, waggling her eyebrows. "I texted Maria. She's in. I was thinking we could tell Lila tonight. She's gonna be so excited to spend time with her auntie Nat and big sister Wanda." Laura smiled.

"So what's the plan?" Natasha asked. "Everyone got rid of all my stuff because I died. We got rid of most of Wanda's clothes too, when, you know." She didn't have to elaborate on the blip. "So we need more clothes. That shopping trip got some essentials, but not enough to live by." They all agreed on that.

"Nate's gone up another shoe size," Laura said with a sigh. "We've gotta get him some new sneakers. No sense in buying more than two or three pairs. He's growing so fast." She trailed off, looking off into space.

"So shopping for sure," Natasha said. "Mani pedis? Brunch? Massages?" She quickly took the last one back. She didn't think Wanda would enjoy it. "Ah, well mani pedis, shopping, and brunch would fill a day. It's been a while since we've gotten to spill."

Wanda smiled. Lila loved spilling. She had been the one that had gotten everyone else using the term. She had started instructing her father to "spill the tea" on the other Avengers awhile back. Then Clint had picked it up and said it in a passing conversation one day with Laura. Then she had gotten hooked. Soon enough, Cooper started using it, too, from school. Natasha had explained to her that spilling tea was a metaphor for saying a lot of gossipy information. Wanda had never been a part of gossip before, let alone with other girls. She knew gossip was generally bad, but she couldn't help but feel excited to be in on the spilling.

"We can go to that lovely little place by the water," Laura continued. "With the cutesy decorations and clear tables. I heard they make a good brunch. We can pull up the menu online, make sure we all find something to eat."

Wanda had never had a brunch before. "Is brunch, breakfast and lunch, combined?" She asked. She wasn't sure she understood how two meals could become one.

Laura's eyebrows rose. "You've never had brunch? Oh Wanda, you've been missing out. Brunch is the best kind of meal you could imagine." Laura rarely hit her with "you've nevers." It had to be good.

"It's sweet and savory foods, like sandwiches and pancakes. There aren't really many foods specific to brunch only. You're right, it's basically just a breakfast and lunch menu combined." Natasha always knew how to explain things to her in a helpful and non condescending way.

Little Nate came bounding down the stairs as Laura finished off the last of her pancakes. She put two on a plate and slid them in front of the little boy, who scarfed them down. Then he ran back upstairs.

Laura smiled as she watched him go. "His class had a mystery reader coming in today," Laura explained. "Once a month, a parent comes in dressed up and reads a book based off that character. Today's theme is the Hulk. If you couldn't tell, he's very excited."

Of course he was. That sounded like such an innocent day. Soon enough, Clint was back to drop off Nate at school. The boy practically ran to the car, boundless energy radiating off of him. "Bye mom, auntie Nat, and Wanda!" He yelled as he ran down the driveway. They all smiled. He was so cute.

Laura poured herself and Nat second cups of coffee while Wanda washed out her mug. "I don't have anything exciting planned for today," Laura said. "I need to catch up on laundry and housework. You two are free to do whatever, but it would be great if you could help me fold once the clothes come out."

That was more than fair, they agreed. Laura headed off to the washroom, leaving Wanda and Natasha alone. Wanda really hoped Natasha wouldn't bring up last night. She felt guilty enough as it was.

"Are the memories farther away today?" Natasha asked her, pulling her out of her thoughts. I anda's head snapped up. She nodded. It was true. They were certainly farther, but not as far as she preferred. But Natasha seemed satisfied.

"Good. Wanna watch tv while Laura does the wash?"

The two settled back onto the couch in the living room, blankets wrapped around their arms and legs. They watched live tv, in part to keep track of time. The news was avoided pretty much all the time now. It was never good. There had been some feel good reunions after Thanos was beaten, but the world was back to all doom and gloom, it seemed.

They settled for watching reruns of The Office on Comedy Central. It had become a comfort show of sorts for both of them, both alone and together. They got through five episodes before they heard the dryer go off.

Natasha unloaded while Wanda folded. Laura was upstairs cleaning the bathroom. They heard the front door slam and Wanda jumped.

"It's just Clint," Natasha said quietly, then yelled "in here."

He came in and helped them finish folding clothes. They divided the clothes by person and brought them upstairs. Natasha and Wanda put them in rooms while Clint went and said hi to Laura. Soon enough, the four of them were able to finish all the housework before one in the afternoon.

Clint poured himself a cup of coffee as everyone else collapred at the table. He put on another pot and put hot chocolate in the microwave for Wanda before sitting down with them.

They waited in silence for a pleasant few minutes. The sun was high, leaving the kitchen table bathed in golden sunlight. The trees outside danced in the wind while birds jumped from limb to limb. Squirrels ran about the yard, collecting acorns for their stock. They watched the back yard, alive with life, until the microwave went off.

After everyone had their drinks, Laura suggested they sit on the back porch. The four of them made their way outside and sat on wooden deck chairs. It was surprisingly bright and warm for a fall day. It was hardly silent as they sat on the porch, though none of them talked.

Wanda really appreciated the fresh air. It helped remind her she was no longer confined and imprisoned. She was really, truly free to be outside and do as she pleased. She felt the gentle breeze on the bare skin of her neck. It felt wonderful.

Apparently, they were outside for longer than they had realized. Clint's phone alarm rang loudly and he jumped up with a gasp. "The kids! Gotta go."

He was supposed to leave to pick up Lila and Cooper 15 minutes ago. He ran around the side of the house, rapidly texting his kids. He was slow for an Avenger. (Slow for a normal person, too.)

Laura smiled and shook her head. The ladies didn't go back inside, not yet. It had been awhile since any of them had gotten this much time and peace. They weren't used to it. It seemed too good to be true, so they savored the moment.

"You know," Laura started, breaking into conversation, "I had wanted to start an herb garden a while back."

Natasha hummed in response. "Do you use herbs enough to grow a whole garden full?"

Laura turned her head to the side. "Maybe not. But maybe I'd use more if they were fresh and not so wildly overpriced."

She had a point. "A small herb garden sounds nice, Laura," Wanda piped in. "Herbs are the green flavor leaves, yes? Like basil?"

Laura and Natasha nodded. "Parsley and mint, too," Laura said thoughtfully. "My grandmother used to have an herb garden when I was growing up. She'd have us pick fresh herbs and then use them for dinner and dessert. Fresh Italian parsley really made plain red sauce even better."

It sounded like a healthy project. "I've never kept a succulent alive," Natasha said. "But everything here seems to grow. Seems worth a try."

Wanda nodded. "We used to go fruit picking when I was little." She rarely talked about her past, before the bomb. Laura and Natasha perked up a bit. "We could go to strawberry fields. Sometimes Pietro and I would eat them as we went, but we never got caught." She smiled at the memory.

"You know, in the fall, Wanda, a lot of Americans go apple picking," Laura said. "There's an orchard not far from here. We could go, if you'd like. The other kids would love it. Have you ever had apple pie?"

Wanda looked to Natasha. She didn't really know. The Avengers introduced her to a whole new world of foods. She didn't often question what was put in front of her; she was just glad to have it.

Natasha nodded slowly. "I think you have. Steve made one a few years ago for Thanksgiving."

"Well, we can make one together," Laura said with a smile. "It's not that hard and it would be fun."

Baking together sounded like fun. Wanda nodded.

They went back to sitting in silence, enjoying the day, until they heard Clint pull into the driveway. The trio joined them on the back porch, all in silent awe of the rolling scene before them. They never took the time to sit down and really appreciate the beautiful landscape of where they lived.

Clint left and picked up Nate. It was an uneventful evening. After school snacks, during which Nate told everyone about the Hulk, who was his friend Mason's dad, then homework and tv, then dinner. Laura motioned for Wand and Natasha to come with her as she went into Lila's room to say goodnight.

Laura sat on the corner of Lila's bed, smiling. "Li, we have a very important question to ask you," she said.

Lila looked excitedly from her mom to Natasha to Wanda. "What is it? What are we doing? Are we having a sleepover or something?"

"Not tonight, kiddo," Natasha said, "but we were thinking about having a girls day tomorrow." Lila gasped and her eyes lit up. A grin began to spread over her face. "You, me, your mom, Wanda, and Maria. What do you think?"

Lila hopped out of bed, squealing. "Yes, yes, yes, yes! Oh my gosh, yes please. I'm so excited. Oh my gosh."

Lila continued to babble excitedly in only the way that tweenaged girls can as everyone else grinned. Laura began to regret telling Lila about girls day right before bedtime.

"Think you can settle down and sleep tonight, sweetie?" Laura said, biting her lip. She was trying not to grin, too. Lila nodded. She obviously wasn't going to sleep any time soon. Natasha snorted and Laura gave her a dirty look.

"Alright, see you tomorrow Li, goodnight," Laura said, pressing a tender kiss to her daughter's forehead before they all left the room.

They parted their ways in the hallway after saying goodnight. Natasha and Wanda curled up together under the covers. Clint and Laura had moved a second bed into the room, but they still preferred to share one.

"There's not a chance that girl falls asleep within the hour," Natasha said. Wanda giggled.

"Goodnight Wanda."

"Night Tasha."


	15. Girls Day (II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! It’s a long (and fluffy) one folks ;)

Lila was the first one up, bright and early. She just couldn't help herself. She waited until her bedside clock read 6am before getting out of bed and getting ready. She changed into a few different outfits, finally settling on jeans and a soft, blue, long sleeve t shirt. She pulled up on the weather on her phone. It was supposed to be a nice, cloudy fall day, with a temperature of about 50°F. She would wear sandals with her jeans. She was just so excited. She ran down the stairs as quietly as she could, hoping not to wake Natasha and Wanda.

Of course, that didn't work. There was only so much excitement a tweenager could contain. Natasha woke up to Lila's excited footsteps treading down the stairs. She smiled to herself. She had to admit she was pretty excited for the day, too. She lifted her head carefully to look at Wanda, who was still peacefully asleep next to her, her hair sprawled out across the mattress. Natasha sighed inwardly. She looked so young. She was so young.

Natasha looked over Wanda to see the clock. It was just past six. She knew Wanda preferred to be a night owl, while she herself was an early bird. But nowadays, Wanda didn't seem to be either.

She heard Wanda take a deep breath in. Her eyelids fluttered for a second before slowly opening, revealing her dark green irises. She smiled at Natasha. "Hey."

Natasha smirked. Her voice was so gravelly. "Hey. Lila's already up and ready."

Wanda rolled over, looked at the clock, and groaned. But she said nothing. One thing Wanda never did was complain. She lay back and closed her eyes. "Does that mean we must be up, too?"

Natasha contemplated for a moment. "I guess not. Honestly, she'll probably just come in at some point to get us up. Let's give her till seven."

Wanda nodded. Natasha closed her eyes and lay back next to Wanda. She certainly wouldn't turn down a little bit of extra rest and time with Wanda.

Neither of them fell back asleep, but they did enjoy staying in bed. They could hear the faint clucking coming from the hen house in the backyard and Laura scuttling around in the kitchen downstairs, cabinets slamming and pots rattling.

Wanda slowly sat up and threw her feet over the edge of the bed at 6:30. Natasha raised her eyebrows. "You seem awfully eager."

Wanda looked at Natasha over her shoulder. "Honestly? I think I am."

Natasha grinned. She was so glad to hear it. She followed Wanda's lead and slipped out of bed. They both got dressed in jeans, Natasha's black and Wanda's blue. Natasha pulled on a dark green sweater with a pair of tan sandals, planning ahead for their pedicures. She suggested Wanda do the same. Wanda slipped on a thick, navy blue sweatshirt. She was always cold nowadays, but she did take Natasha's advice and pulled on plain black flip flops. Natasha patted the bed and Wanda sat down. Natasha pulled Wanda's hair back into a delicate French braid, taking her time. They both put on some light makeup and earrings. Natasha had never loved wearing loads of jewelry and Wanda didn't like the feeling of being weighed down and entangled.

At promptly seven o'clock, they heard Lila padding quietly up the stairs. They shared a glance. She sure was punctual.

Lila rapped on their door. "Wanda? Auntie Nat? Are you up yet?"

Natasha rolled her eyes good heartedly. She held a finger to her lips, looking at Wanda. Natasha stalked silently to the door, waiting dramatically for Lila to speak again.

She didn't fail them. A minute, then "Guys?"

Natasha took that as her cue. She threw open the door and scooped Lila up into her arms, lifting her off the ground and swinging her about. Lila squealed in surprise, flailing around in mid air. Wanda giggled uncontrollably. Laura finally came in to break up the party.

"You're gonna wake the boys," Laura said, trying to look stern. But then she took in Lila's wild hair and Wanda's red face from laughing so hard. She smiled and shook her head exasperatedly. Natasha broke the tense silence.

"We're not sorry."

Lila and Wanda burst into giggles and Laura joined them. "Of course you're not. Come down. I made breakfast."

And she had. The quad headed down the stairs together and sat at the table. Laura had a plate piled high with bacon, another stacked with pancakes, and scrambled eggs sitting in a pan on the stove. Two plates were sitting out, full, for Natasha and Wanda. They assumed Lila and her mom had eaten together earlier. Laura sipped on her coffee as she watched them eat. Wanda was surprised to find herself rather hungry. She finished the two pancakes on her plate rather quickly. Her mind yelled at her for a minute, once she realized what she'd done, and did her best to quiet it. She needed nourishment. She deserved nourishment. She slowly made her way through the rest of her plate.

"Maria's going to meet us here and we're all going to drive into town together," Laura said, taking a long sip. "She'll be here around 8. I don't know if she's already eaten. Knowing her, even if she has, she'll want to eat something here, too. Then we can go."

Lila practically bounced in her chair, holding back a squeal. She bit her lip to contain her grin.

Wanda looked at the clock. It was 15 minutes to eight. She looked down at her plate. She still had about half her scrambled eggs left. She was thankful when Natasha suddenly offered to take her plate if she was done. Natasha loaded their dishes into the dishwasher before pouring a cup of coffee for herself and rejoining the ladies at the table. They made idle chit chat until they heard a car pull up outside. Lila practically ran to the front door. To her credit, she did check the peep hole before yanking the door open and jogging outside.

Maria pulled up in a Black Jeep, just her style. Sleek and tough. She parked as quickly as she could so she could catch Lila in her arms and spin her around.

"Auntie Maria!" She practically yelled, giggling as she was spun in a circle.

"Lila Barton, it has been far too long since I've seen you."

It had been. Since before the snap and, well, everything. But that didn't matter now, because they had the whole day to spend together ahead of them. They were all determined to make it a blast.

Maria finally looked up and went to Laura for a hug, then Natasha. She hesitated before pulling Wanda into a hug. She wasn't exactly close with her. It wasn't that Maria didn't like Wanda. How could she? Sure, she had been skeptical at first, after Ultron. But then she had met Wanda, the sweet, quiet, lost girl, not the fighter from the streets. So maybe they were acquaintances bordering on friends, but they certainly weren't that close.

"It's so good to see you, Maria," Laura said warmly. "I have coffee, bacon, eggs, and pancakes. What do you want?"

Maria made her way inside and settled at the table. She graciously accepted a cup of coffee from Laura and munched down a few strips of bacon. Wanda nervously wrung her hands together under the table. It wasn't that Wanda didn't like Maria. How could she? But Wanda knew Maria as one of the agents who had looked her in the eye and pointed a gun at her, threatening her life if she made any more "funny business" with her powers that she couldn't fully control. But then Maria had stopped by the Avengers tower one day and they had met as people rather than soldiers. She was nice enough, but Wanda was always wary of people she didn't know all that well.

After Maria finished her coffee, and Laura her second cup, Maria washed the mugs.

"Everyone ready to go?" Laura asked and everyone nodded.

Clint came down the stairs, rubbing her eyes groggily. He rubbed his eyes and then froze for a second. "Hi Maria."

She smirked. "Hey Clint."

He grumbled and walked over to Laura. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and poured himself a cup of coffee. He leaned against the counter and looked at them, taking a long, slow sip.

"Have a fun day, ladies," he said. There was a chorus of goodbyes as they headed out to the car. Clint put his hand on Wanda's shoulder as she headed out the door.

"I mean it, kiddo. Try to relax and have fun today." He gave her a tired little smile. She smiled back. Clint pulled her in for a quick hug before she ran off to the minivan.

Laura and Maria sat in the front. Natasha and Wanda sat in the back seats, and Lila in the way back. Maria hooked up her phone to the car as Laura pulled out of the driveway. "Alright, ladies. Ready for some pump up music?"

High energy pop began blaring out of the car's speakers. Everyone moaned loudly and threw their hands over their ears in protest.

"Maria!" Laura yelled, swerving.

"Sorry, sorry." She rapidly turned down the volume and turned it down to a reasonable volume. Lila was giggling wildly in the back.

The car ride was going to be a little over an hour long; they were on their way to the nearest mall. Wanda looked out the window and watched the world whiz by in wonderful colors. Secretly, Natasha looked over at her and smiled. She exchanged a look with Laura in the mirror. They both really hoped Wanda would be able to relax today.

After a few more minutes filled with Maria's (expletive free, for Lila's sake) Spotify playlist, Laura spoke.

"So I was thinking we could start with shopping," she said. "Go to the little boutique-y places, then the spa. I made appointments for massages and mani pedis for five for noon, so we've got some time to spare. Then we can get lunch if anyone's hungry?"

Everyone expressed their support of Laura's schedule. Maria, Laura, and Natasha fell into a conversation about something stupid Clint had done at SHIELD years ago while Wanda and Lila continued to look out the window. Wanda took a minute to pull out her phone and look up the word 'massage.' Her stomach flipped. It didn't seem like something she would like, stripping down and letting people run their hands over your muscles, but according to Yelp, it was supposed to be relaxing. Everyone else must like it since they all seemed excited when Laura mentioned it. She turned her attention back to the window and tuned out their conversation so it was just noise.

They pulled into the mall parking lot precisely an hour and fifteen minutes later. Laura pulled around to find a spot and found one near the back of the lot. It was a nice day; everyone was alright with walking a bit. They were going to walk around a lot in the mall anyway.

They got out and made their way in the front doors. Wanda looked up. Malls never ceased to amaze her. They were true feats of architecture, with such high and vaulted ceilings, held up by so little support. The building was just, well, enormous. Nothing in Sokovia was this large, inside or out. She was overwhelmed to say the least. There were so many people.

Natasha put her hand on Wanda's lower back to ground her. She knew how overwhelming large, crowded places could be.

Lila had already ran to the directory and was checking for stores. She looked back at the group excitedly. "Where do we wanna start?"

Wanda squinted and looked at the board. She didn't recognize any of the names of stores under the clothing or jewelry sections. She really had no idea where she wanted to go.

"Let's start at Loft. I could use a new blouse," Maria said.

Laura nodded. "Me too. Let's go."

They headed to Loft outlet on the second floor. Wanda had never seen an escalator before. She watched Laura, Maria, and Lila go up first. Wanda turned around, where Natasha was standing with her arms crossed. She nodded at the elevator.

"You first."

Wanda hesitantly stepped onto the moving stairs. Natasha stepped right on behind her. They got to the top a few steps behind everyone else. If anyone even noticed, they didn't say anything.

Laura and Maria bought a few blouses, pencil skirts, and work pants in Loft. Lila got a few t-shirts and pairs of jeans at Forever 21. Laura made a quick stop at Osh Kosh for shoes for Nate. They stopped at a small jewelry store. It wasn't crazy expensive or fancy, but the products were nice nonetheless. Lila and Wanda had started a mini contest to find the most ridiculous earrings they could. They went around the store, giggling wildly, as they held up different pairs to each other.

Laura, Natasha, and Maria roamed the higher end necklaces and bracelets. Natasha's eyes caught on one with a small, red gem pendant. She quickly checked it out and put it in her pocket.

Laura and Maria looked at her. "Wanda's birthday is next month," she said as explanation. They nodded and watched the kids, who were cracking up at a pair of obxoxious purple frogs Wanda had found.

"She's come a long way," Maria commented. Natasha and Laura nodded.

"She's a really sweet girl. She's great with the kids, too," Laura commented. Lila was holding Wanda's hand, pulling her over to a display of huge clay creations.

"She's been through more than ten people do in a lifetime," Natasha said, her eyes on the girls. "Yet she's still here, more innocent and compassionate than most people who have gone through nothing."

Maria was quiet for a few moments. "She really is just a kid, huh? A really, really unlucky, scared, nice kid. She truly never meant to hurt anyone." She looked at Natasha, who nodded solemnly.

After awhile, Wanda and Lila wore themselves out. The older women really enjoyed watching them run around, looking at everything with childlike wonder. It was a wonderful thing to see.

"Alright, it's almost noon. Shall we head over to the spa?" Laura asked and everyone nodded. They headed back down to the first floor. There was no one else in the small waiting room. The woman behind the counter looked up and smiled.

"Laura Barton, party of five?" The woman asked pleasantly. Laura nodded and stepped forwards to pay.

"They're actually ready for you all. You'll begin with the massages, if that's alright." Laura nodded, answering for all of them.

"Wonderful," the woman said, then looked around at the group. "Four adults and a child?" Laura nodded again. "I'll go get some robes."

She came back and handed Laura a folded stack. Laura thanked the woman and they headed back to change. They went one by one in the available changing room.

Wanda was beyond uncomfortable. She kept her arms crossed tightly over her chest and the bathrobe belt tied tightly. Natasha and Laura exchanged a look. They hadn't really thought this through. They walked over to her.

"You don't have to do this is you're uncomfortable, sweetie," Laura said softly, looking into Wanda's eyes. "This is supposed to be relaxing and fun."

Wanda bit her lip. She really didn't want to disappoint Laura. She had went through the trouble of paying for and planning a very fun day for all of them. The least she could do was suck it up.

"It's fine. I'm fine. This is to be relaxing, yes?" Her accent was growing thicker, which happened when she got very anxious.

"Yes. And we'll be there with you, all in the same room," Natasha said. She could tell Wanda was trembling.

The door opened and a slender woman with glasses smiled at them. "You all ready?"

They all gave some form of yes before heading in. Natasha gave Wanda's hand a squeeze.

They lay down on the row of tables. Much to Laura's relief, all five massage therapists were women. She really hoped that would ease some of Wanda's anxiety.

Wanda's stomach clenched as the woman covered her in towels and removed her bathrobe. She flinched when the woman began to place hot rocks on her back.

The woman automatically froze when she felt Wanda tense. "These are hot rocks," she explained. "We place them along the spine to help relax the back muscles. They hold a lot of tension and stress, especially in women."

"I didn't know that!" Lila piped up. "I just thought they were supposed to feel nice." Lila mindlessly chattered on for another few minutes. Her mom eventually joined in. Wanda jumped again as the woman began digging her fingertips into Wanda's upper back muscles. She apologized quietly. To the woman's credit, she said nothing about it.

Wanda tried not to flinch too much more during the appointment. She knew she should really try harder to relax, but she really didn't like the feeling of someone's hands manipulating her bare skin, no matter who it was, although it was much better coming from a woman.

Finally, it was over. The massagers lay the bathrobes back over the women and removed the towels. They took their time getting off the tables. Maria groaned in pleasure. "Those women sure have magical hands," she said.

Laura and Lila agreed with Maria as they moved back towards the changing room. Natasha walked with Wanda behind the three of them. "You okay? You know, massages are supposed to relieve tension, not cause it," she jested.

Wanda didn't look up, but nodded. "Yes, I am fine."

Natasha obviously didn't believe her, but said nothing as everyone changed back.

It was now their time for the mani pedis. Wanda looked around the salon. There were many tubs of water and little counters set up with chairs on either side.

"How does this work?" Wanda asked, looking to the group for guidance. Lila gasped dramatically. "You've never gotten your nails done before?" Maria asked curiously.

Wanda shook her head. "My parents could never afford it and after they died, well," the rest went unsaid. She obviously wouldn't have gotten one after.

"You have to pick colors for your nails and toes for them to paint with after they clean, massage, and trim them," Lila said.

Ah. Wanda was familiar with nail polish. Natasha sometimes painted her nails at the Avengers tower on their own mini girls nights. She did like the way it looked and having her nails painted, at least by Natasha. It was an intimate art to her.

Wanda looked at everyone, then at little Lila. "Wanna help me pick?"

Wanda let out a small, surprised yell as Lila grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the bottles of nail polish. Her panicked eyes met Natasha's, who laughed. Laura grinned at her and Maria waved, smirking at her.

Lila poured over at least ten shades of red for Wanda's nails and toes.

"Ooh, this one is literally called 'scarlet red!'" Lila told Wanda excitedly.

She smiled and nodded excitedly. "It's a beautiful color, Lila. I think I'll use it."

"Now what about us?" Natasha asked walking over with the rest of their group. Lila put a finger on her lip and hummed.

"Auntie Nat, I think you'd look really good with Wanda's scarlet color." Natasha nodded in agreement and shared a smile with Wanda.

"I'm more of a blue person," Maria told Lila. They combed over the various middle shades of blue, then helped Laura find a perfect purple.

"Now what about you kiddo?" Maria asked Lila. She shrugged.

"It's way more fun to pick out colors for other people. Do you guys wanna pick one for me?"

They decided on a color called 'daffodil yellow' for Lila. It was bright and shiny, just like her.

A woman came over and led them to five cushy chairs. Laura and Lila immediately stuck their feet into the buckets of water in front of them. Wanda cautiously followed suit.

The water was relaxing. The women that came over cleaned and trimmed her toenails after drying off her feet. She was weirded out by the metal tools going under her toenails to clean up the edges, but everyone else seemed okay with it. They fell into an easy conversation about where to go for lunch. Wanda felt very odd having a conversation while not talking to the people working on their feet. They didn't seem to mind, though.

Eventually, the women finished on their feet and began on the color. Wanda quietly thanked the woman working on her as she grabbed the bottle of polish. The woman gave her a small smile and nod.

Wanda really didn't mind having her toenails painted. It was rather nice. The process was soothing. The woman was gentle and very careful with her strokes. Wanda found herself entranced watching the woman apply the paint in strokes.

Laura leaned over and spoke quietly in Natasha's ear. "She seems much better." Natasha nodded in agreement. Wanda seemed much less stressed and tense than earlier. She almost seemed to be enjoying herself.

After their feet were massaged with lotion, they moved over to the fingernail station. They sat in a row as they got their fingers done. After they dried, Wanda held up her hand and smiled. They had done a wonderful job.

"Like how they came out?" Wanda looked up, surprised. It took her a minute to realize Maria was talking to her, and smiling.

Wanda blushed and nodded. "Those women did a wonderful job and were very calm and patient. These look much better than when I do them myself."

Maria laughed. "Me too, Wanda. Me too."

They group headed out after tipping their workers to look for a place to eat. They came across a small cafe near the exit to the mall. Laura conceded and let everyone get breakfast and pastries for lunch rather than actual food. Lila was very excited for her Oreo pancakes.

Maria got an egg sandwich and a grilled blueberry muffin. Laura got an omelet and a crossiant. Natasha treated herself to French toast and strawberries. Wanda wasn't very hungry, but ordered a pumpkin muffin. She did love American pumpkin. She didn't think it tasted much like the real thing, but she still liked the artificial flavor.

"Get it grilled and buttered," Maria suggested. "You'll like it. Probably." Lila giggled.

Wanda thought for a moment. "Grill? Like ham burger and hot dog?"

Laura nodded. "I think it's an American thing, grilled muffins."

"But they are good. Makes 'em warm, crunchy, and a little bit salty," Natasha told her with a wink. Wanda nodded. She ordered ahead. She did like the muffin. She slowly picked her way through. She managed to eat half.

"Wanna take the rest home?" Laura asked her. She nodded.

Maria gave her a funny look. "Really? You're not gonna finish it? Ugh, I lead you wrong."

Wanda's eyes widened. "Oh, no! Maria, it's delicious. I'm... just not terribly hungry."

"Oh." Maria frowned. "You sure?"

Wanda nodded and looked down at the table. Natasha kicked Maria under the table. She dropped the subject.

They listened to Lila talk about her class's upcoming field trip announcement. They helped list places that would be fun to go to. Lila hoped it would be a zoo or aquarium, but the others really thought it would be a museum.

"Wouldn't it be cool if I got to go to the Avengers tower?" Lila asked. Her eyes lit up. "I could see you guys in action! Dad too! I could watch him get his butt kicked!"

That made them all laugh heartily. That would certainly make for an interesting field trip.

Wanda took home her half muffin and Lila took home the rest of her pancakes. They headed back out to Laura's minivan. The mall had really cleared out as the day went on. They were on the road home by two.

The ride home was filled with talking and laughter. They discussed the little cafe and how they should do it more often. Maria told them how much she appreciated having her nails done. It always made her feel more put together. Laura "spilled some tea" on stupid things Clint had done since they had last seen Maria. To Lila and Wanda's delight, Maria had some fun stories about Clint and even Natasha.

They were all breathless from laughing so hard as Laura pulled onto their street. "And then he," Maria had to pause to catch her breath. "He, oh my god, he, he really said 'just leave it at the door.' It was a bomb. A freaking bomb. He thought it was the pizza guy because he ordered pizza after breaking into a Hydra base."

Even Natasha was laughing heartily as Maria's story drew to a close. They sat in the still car in the driveway for a few minutes until their laughter had died down. Laura and Lila were wiping away tears. Wanda was beet red.

Maria sighed and turned around in her passenger seat, still grinning. "I don't know about you ladies, but I just had the best day." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"We really need to this more often," Laura said.

Natasha snorted. "That's what we said last time, and that was, like, 8, well 3, years ago."

"Well, in our defense, a lot has happened since then," Laura said. They fell into silence. Natasha was the only one of them who had survived the snap. She had an extra five (very lonely) years on all of them.

"Well who cares now?" Lila asked. "We can so do this again on Thanksgiving break!"

Her endless light and positivity made everyone smile.

"You are right, Lila. We must," Wanda said.

They headed inside for afternoon coffee and hot chocolate. Clint and Cooper and Nate were all sitting at the table when they came in. Laura and Clint shared a quick kiss as they set down their bags.

"How was the mall?" Cooper asked.

"Lots of fun. All kinds of girly fun," Natasha said, ruffling his hair affectionately.

Lila smiled to herself as she sat down at the table. Her parents had taught her graciousness from a young age. As much as she wanted to rub her day of fun in her brothers' faces, she held herself back.

Maria stayed for dinner with them that night. Laura made chicken alfredo for dinner. Wanda ate a tiny bit. She was still full from her half muffin.

Everyone hugged Maria goodbye before she left. When she got to Wanda, Wanda felt weird going in for a hug. So they didn't.

"Fun getting to know you, Wanda. So glad you're with us," Maria said warmly, smiling.

Wanda smiled back shyly. "It was nice getting to know you too, Maria. Until next time."

Maria chuckled inwardly. She hadn't heard someone say that in a while. "Until next time, Maximoff."

They were all tired out from their day of fun so they turned in early.

Wanda curled into Natasha's side in bed, dressed in shorts and a tank top, after a shower and brushing their teeth.

"Did you have fun today?" Natasha asked, looking down at her, rubbing her back tenderly.

Wanda looked up at her and smiled. "I did. I really did. It was a very nice day."

Natasha could hear the catch, so she promoted Wanda. "Although."

Wanda sighed. She felt guilty complaining. "Although, I did not enjoy the massages. They felt," she searched for the right word, "intrusive and personal for something so, well, routine."

Natasha nodded. "I can see that. We won't do that again. I don't mind them, but honestly, they're not my favorite thing either. Maybe next time we could go off and watch a movie or something. Laura and Lila could do it as a mother daughter thing."

There was silence for a moment before Wanda spoke again. She was very hesitant.

"Maybe whatever we do while they do massages could be our thing."

She looked up at Natasha, hope and anxiety in her eyes. Natasha smiled at her.

"Maybe it will be. We'll find it. Whatever it is."

All the ladies slept peacefully. Laura slept in Lila's room that night, Lila curled into her side. Neither pair had any idea that the other was doing something so similar just a wall away.


	16. Babysitting

Wanda and Lila finished their leftovers for breakfast on Sunday. Laura made eggs for everyone else. It was a slow morning in the Barton house. The kids worked on their homework due the next day after breakfast at the kitchen table. Clint helped Cooper with his math and Laura helped Nate with his English. Wanda felt guilty. She knew she really couldn't help the kids much. She hadn't had much former education herself; not past the American equivalent of fourth grade.

While the kids were deep in their studies, Laura and Clint pulled Wanda and Natasha out of the room.

"So," Laura said. She exchanged a look with Clint. "We're planning to have date night tonight. We haven't been on one in awhile."

"Think you two can babysit tonight?" Clint asked, looking between them.

Natasha and Wanda looked at each other. "Sure, no problem," Natasha said easily. Wanda wasn't as confident.

"It'll be easy. It's not like they're toddlers anymore," Laura told Wanda. Wanda bit her lip. She did love the kids, and they did seem to like her.

"We'll be leaving around five, if that's okay," Clint said, taking Wanda's silence as a yes. "Numbers are on the fridge and you both have our cell phone numbers. So is the number for the pediatrician, and poison control..."

"Yes Clint," Natasha cut him off, winking at Wanda. "We do indeed plan to feed the kids poison tonight. Thank you so much."

Clint rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. Laura rubbed his shoulder. "It's been awhile since we've left them alone for the night. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"It will be. Go. Have fun. Leave early, even. We'll have loads of fun here," Natasha said. "Go get all dressed up or whatever. It'll be fine here."

Laura and Clint looked at each other. It wasn't even two in the afternoon yet. "I mean, if you don't mind," Laura began.

"Of course not, Laura. You two deserve a fun night out," Wanda said softly. They smiled at her.

"Alright then. I guess we're out. We'll be down to say goodbye," Clint said as they headed off up the stairs. That left Wanda and Natasha alone in the living room.

"Looks like we've got the day to ourselves. What shall we do?" Natasha said to Wanda, waggling her eyebrows mysteriously.

Wanda furrowed her eyebrows. "What about the children?"

Natasha smiled. "Nate's the youngest, and he's right. They'll be fine. Actually, they'll probably appreciate a night without their parents around."

Wanda wasn't so sure. Steve had once told her kids secretly crave routine and adult supervision. When she was eight, she loved having her parents around. But that was a different time, she supposed. Things were definitely different in the US.

Clint and Laura came back down the stairs, all gussied up. Laura was in a knee length green dress and Clint was in a white Oxford shirt and khakis. They both looked very nice.

"Alright kiddos. We're going out for the night," Clint said to the three of them.

Lila looked up at him. "Date night?" Laura nodded.

"You look really nice mom," Nate said. Laura smiled and Clint kissed her cheek.

"She does, doesn't she?" Clint said affectionately.

"Be good for Auntie Nat and Wanda tonight. They're in charge. Please listen to them," Laura said as she pulled on a jacket. "If you guys have any problems, feel free to text us."

"We won't. Have fun. Don't get back too late," Cooper said, ushering his parents out the door. He then turned back to the room. "I love my parents, but they can be exhausting sometimes."

Lila and Nate nodded in agreement before getting back to their homework. Natasha smirked and Wanda stifled a giggle.

The girls headed out onto the back porch as the kids continued their homework in peace.

"What a fun phase," Natasha said lightly. "When kids get tired of their parents. Just wait until Lila's a teenager."

Wanda smiled. That would certainly be a fun show. "I can't imagine growing tired of one's parents," Wanda said. A beat passed. "I miss them."

Natasha's smile dimmed. She pulled Wanda into her side with a sigh. "I know, Wands. I'm sorry."

They enjoyed the afternoon outside, cuddled up to each other on the deck. They watched the wind whip around the trees, which were beginning to lose their leaves.

Eventually, Lila came out to join them. She snuggled into Wanda's side. Wanda smiled softly. She enjoyed cuddling up with two of her favorite people.

"Homework done, Li?" Natasha asked her without looking away from the trees. Lila nodded.

"Yeah. Cooper's helping Nate finish his math then they'll probably be out."

The gals enjoyed another few minutes of quiet before the boys came out.

"So what are we gonna do tonight?" Nate asked. Natasha and Wanda looked up. All the kids were looking at them.

"Uh," Wanda didn't know what to say. "What do you guys wanna do?"

Lila as still looking out at the trees. "Can we make a leaf pile? Dad said there weren't enough yet a few weeks ago, but it looks like there's a lot more now."

"You boys good with that?" Natasha asked. Cooper and Nate nodded excitedly.

The five of them headed out into the vast green expanse of the back yard. Natasha got some rakes out of the barn. After half an hour, they had worked up a very small pile. Everyone was starting to get tired. It was a lot of manual labor.

"Is there an easier and quicker way to do this?" Nate asked. His little arms were growing weary.

"Sorry Nate. Sometimes there's no short cuts," Natasha said. She wasn't having the best time either.

An idea popped into Wanda's head, but she knew it probably wasn't a good idea, or if Laura or Clint would even approve.

"Maybe there is," Wanda said gently. Natasha gave her a confused look, before realization hit her. Lila gasped.

"Can you float them together Wanda? Then you could throw us in the big pile!" Lila said excitedly. Wanda looked nervously at Natasha.

"One step at a time, Li."

Wanda took a deep breath and used her powers to manipulate the leaves. Very slowly, tendrils of scarlet wrapped around the scattered leaves. The kids looked around in wonder. Even Natasha rose her eyebrows. It was like they were in the eye of a very red hurricane. The leaves swirled around them like a peaceful cyclone before settling into one huge pile in the middle of the yard.

"Awesome," Cooper said under his breath.

Nate and Lila giggled at the pile that was higher than their heads. "This is the biggest pile I've ever seen," Nate said.

Wanda immediately apologized. "Oh dear, did I do it wrong? I can fix it."

"No," Lila cut her off, giggling. "It's a good thing. We can never make it this good."

"I think they will need help getting on top of that pile, though," Natasha said, a playful look in her eyes. Wanda bit her lip nervously.

Natasha gestured to the pile, grinning. "Go on. It's a soft landing. You won't hurt them."

"Yeah Wanda! We're ready," Nate said, eyes gleaming. Wanda nodded and let out a sigh. She carefully used her scarlet to lift Nate off the ground. He was laughing hysterically in the air. His siblings gasped in awe.

Wanda held Nate a little over a foot above her towering leaf pile before releasing him. He fell into the pile with a Yelp. Wanda immediately shot Natasha a panicked look. That is, until Nate rolled out, laughing.

"Thatw as so much fun! Can I go again?"

Wanda spent the next hour throwing the kids on top of the leaf pile. She even threw Natasha in once, per the kids' request.

It was growing darker outside and they were getting hungry.

"Hey Auntie Nat, can you make spaghetti for dinner?" Lila asked.

Natasha nodded. "Course I can. But first, I think there's one person who hasn't been thrown in the pile yet." They looked over where Wanda was dropping Nate in the pile again. Natasha grinned evilly at Lila. "I think she should have a turn, don't you?"

Lila nodded, grinning. The pile had gotten shorter wider since Wanda had first compiled it. Natasha could easily throw Wanda on top. So she took her chance to strike.

Lila went over and whispered eagerly in Cooper's ear, who grinned and nodded at Natasha. Nate was climbing out of the pile when Natasha snuck up behind Wanda.

"Hey Wanda," Natasha said, keeping a straight face.

"Hm?" Wanda turned around and let out a very undignified yelp as Natasha wrapped her arms around Wanda.

The kids were giggling wildly. Wanda was flailing without any real malice. "Put me down!" She yelled, laughing in Natasha's arms. She saw they were advancing on the pile.

"No," Wanda deadpanned. She looked at Natasha, who was grinning at her. "No! Why?"

The kids were dying of laughter. "It's fun Wanda! You should get to enjoy it too!" Nate told her.

Wanda rolled her eyes good naturedly. "What if I don't want to? Save me, Lila!"

Lila laughed even harder. Natasha finally got close enough and gently tossed Wanda onto the thick pile of leaves. She let out a loud squeak, before collapsing into laughter herself. She laughed even harder when Natasha jumped in next to her. The kids all joined them, too. It took them forever to calm down. It was a pure moment; the five of them lying in the big pile of leaves, laughing at their situation.

Eventually, Cooper's stomach grumbled. "Guess we should go eat dinner, huh?" Natasha said. All the kids agreed with her. Natasha sat up with a sigh. She really didn't want this moment to end. She got to her feet and offered Wanda a hand, pulling her up.

"Go take showers," Natasha told the kids. "Your mom would kill me if any of you got a tick. Wanda and I will start dinner."

No one disagreed as they ran up the stairs. Natasha got glasses of water for herself and Wanda as they sat down at the table. Wanda sighed contentedly, still smiling. Natasha looked at her.

"Have fun earlier? I think the kids love your powers," Natasha said and Wanda nodded enthusiastically. Her cheeks were flushed from the afternoon outside and the exertion of using her powers. But she looked happy.

"Yes. It was very fun. I enjoyed it," Wanda said, slightly out of breath.

Natasha looked at her for another minute. "Sorry about throwing you on the pile. Hope it didn't make you uncomfortable."

Wanda giggled and looked at her. "I don't think you could ever make me uncomfortable, Tasha. It was really fun. Thank you. Really."

Natasha got up and kissed Wanda's head on her way to the sink. "Good. I'm glad to hear it. Now we should take showers too. Why don't you go up while I start the water for the pasta?"

Wanda nodded and headed up. She switched with Natasha when she was done, coming down the stairs with wet, combed hair. She drained the pasta as Natasha came down.

Natasha pulled the cheese and sauce out from the fridge. She didn't feel like salad tonight and doubted the kids would either. Oh well. What Laura didn't know wouldn't hurt her. Her kids would survive a meal without vegetables.

The kids were pretty psyched about having spaghetti with sauce and cheese for dinner. They all downed two bowls, minus Wanda, who downed half of one, but it was better than nothing.

They watched some tv together before heading upstairs. Natasha said goodnight to Cooper and Lila before going into Nate's room. She smiled and leaned in the doorway, entranced by the sight.

Wanda was leaning against Nate's bedframe while he rested his head on her outstretched legs. She was reading a book to him aloud.

They didn't even notice her at first. Natasha just stood and listened. It was such a tender moment. She really didn't want to interrupt. She pulled out her phone and snapped a picture. She texted it to Laura and Clint.

Wanda read the last page and closed the book. Nate was asleep. She looked down at him and smiled. Then she looked up and was surprised to see Natasha leaning in the doorway.

Wanda gently slipped little Nate's head off her thigh and slid off his bed. She lay a quilt over him before heading over to the doorway. She turned off the light before slowly slipping the door closed. She turned towards Natasha, who was grinning at her.

"What?" Wanda asked, confused.

Natasha shook her head and pulled in Wanda for a hug. She kissed her forehead. "You're amazing, you know that?"

Wanda smiled and leaned into the hug. They went back downstairs to watch tv and wait up for Clint and Laura.

They got home a little after ten. They came in the front door, giggling like children. Natasha and Wanda met them in the front hallway.

"Have a good night?" Wanda asked.

Laura nodded, then looked to Clint. "Yes, thank you sweetie. It was wonderful. We had a nice dinner and went for the best walk. What did you guys all do?"

"The kids wanted to play in the leaves so Wanda used her powers to make a huge pile and drop them in. They loved every second of it," Natasha said proudly, wrapping her arm around Wanda's shoulders.

Wanda hit her lip and looked at the couple. "Well that does sound like a very fun afternoon. We're so glad," Laura said, smiling warmly at Wanda. She smiled, relieved.

"And tang picture really completed our night," Clint said, absolutely grinning.

Wanda looked between them with furrowed eyebrows. "What picture?"

Laura and Clint looked at each other. He pulled out his phone and showed the picture to Wanda. She gasped a little. It was of her reading to Nate that night on his bed. It was a nice, family picture. It made her feel all warm inside.

"Oh. Well, I am glad."

Clint smiled as he slid his phone back into his pocket. "Thanks for watching the kids tonight, you guys. Hope it wasn't too much work."

"Oh no," Natasha assured them. "They were little angels. And we did yard work for you."

They all had a good laugh before going upstairs and falling asleep.


	17. Sick

Laura got a call around noon on Monday morning from the school. She worriedly went out of the room and took the call. They all stated at her when she came back in.

Laura sighed worriedly. "I'm off to pick up Nate. He's got a bug. He's been throwing up all day."

Clint winced. "Need support?"

Laura shook her head. "Text Li and Coop and let them know what's up. Oh, and can you girls start on some chicken soup?" She asked Natasha and Wanda. They nodded automatically. Wanda really hoped Natasha knew how to make it.

Laura rushed off to pick up little Nate from school. Clint sighed as he pulled out his phone. "This is gonna be bad," he told them. Wanda furrowed her eyebrows. Natasha noticed her confusion.

"Lila and Cooper never get sick. Nate gets some kind of bug every fall and it usually lasts through Christmas," she explained. Wanda made a face.

"So we're gonna go into Barton style quarantine," Clint told Wanda. Lila and Cooper are gonna spend their time outside while Nate stays in his room until we know he's not contagious. Laura and I usually bring him soup until he feels marginally better."

"Well, what about you two?" Wanda asked. Clint looked at her, confused.

"Won't you and Laura get sick?" Clint smiled.

"Oh, Wanda, don't worry about us. We've been at this for years. I think I've gotten two colds from Coop when he was little and we've both managed to avoid getting any illness from them since then. We're sort of seasoned professionals."

"And I can't get sick like that," Natasha assured Wanda. "Let's get started on that soup."

Natasha, even though she didn't know the chicken soup recipe, she did know where it was kept. She and Wanda went around the kitchen, boiling broth and cutting up vegetables and tearing up chicken.

Natasha squinted at the card. "It says we have to cook the cooked chicken in the broth for a few minutes before adding the veggies."

Wanda tilted her head. "But why would we cook it again?"

Natasha took a minute before sighing. "I don't know, kid. I don't make the rules."

The soup looked at the very least edible when they finished it. Neither Wanda nor Natasha knew it it looked right.

"Smells good," Clint commented when he came into the kitchen. He took a spoon and tried it. He gave them a thumbs up. "Not as good as Laura makes, but good."

They heard the car when Laura pulled into the driveway. Little Nate walked in miserably behind her, dragging his feet. He was pale and gave a pathetic little cough as he slung down his backpack.

"Aw kid," Clint said sympathetically as he pressed his hand to Nate's forehead. "Why don't you go lie down. I'll be right up with some medicine."

He slowly headed up the stairs and Laura sighed. "The school nurse said there's a variation of the stomach bug going around his school. It shouldn't be the flu."

Clint poured out some NyQuil and brought it up to Nate. He didn't bother with DayQuil; the kid could use some sleep. Clint ruffled his hair affectionately. "You doing okay kiddo? Anything else I can get you?"

Laura came up behind him and handed Nate a wet washcloth to help him cool down. She had never heard of a stomach bug that came with a fever. "Just call or text us if you need anything sweetie."

She and Clint left the room, clicking it closed behind them softly. Laura texted Natasha that they were going to go shower and to listen for Nate.

They kept the tv on a low volume downstairs until they heard the shower turn off. It was almost time for Clint to go pick up the other kids. He and Laura checked in on Nate before they left; he was fast asleep.

Clint waved a goodbye to them as he headed out the door. Laura went over to the stove and tasted the soup. She smiled as she slurped down a spoonful. "You two did a wonderful job. Thank you for helping out."

"No problem," Natasha said. "Clint wasn't so appreciative." Wanda giggled.

Laura scoffed. "Of course he wasn't. He'd never cook it himself. At least someone else around here can cook."

Laura and Natasha put on a pot of coffee and went outside to enjoy it while Wanda stayed in and watched reruns on tv. She paused it when she heard movement from upstairs.

"Mom?" Nate yelled hoarsely. Wanda looked out the window. Laura and Natasha looked deep in conversation, so she ran up the stairs to his room and poked her head in.

"Hi Nate," she said softly. "What can I do?"

He sniffed. "Could I please have some water?"

Oh. Well she could certainly handle that. Wanda went to reply but he was suddenly out from under the covers and in the bathroom, emptying his stomach into the toilet bowl.

"Oh Nate," Wanda said softly. She rubbed his back as she kneeled down behind him. He dry heaved a bit before pulling in deep, heavy breaths. After a minute of quiet, Wanda got to her feet and grabbed a paper towel and a small paper cup of water for him. He swished and wiped his face before flushing the toilet. He swallowed the rest of the water.

"Thanks Wanda," he said. He let out a labored breath and closed his eyes.

"Of course Nate. Do you wanna get back in bed?" She ran her fingers through his hair, removing the sweaty strands from his forehead.

He nodded and she gave him her hand to get up. They went back to his room.

"Will you wet this washcloth again?" He asked. She nodded and went back to the bathroom and returned a minute later.

She sighed as she handed him the washcloth. He wrapped it around the back of his neck and look up at her.

"Thank you, Wanda. Is mom not home?"

"No, she is. She's on the porch talking with your Auntie Nat. I didn't want to interrupt her, but I can go get her if you want."

He sighed and roll over. "That's okay. Will you stay until I fall asleep?"

Wanda smiled. She had asked that same question of both Clint and Natasha before. "Course I will Nate."

She stretched out her legs on his bed as he got under the covers. She sat with him, running her slender fingers through his hair and singing softly in Sokovian until Nate's congested breathing evened out.

Wanda went back down the stairs and found Natasha and Laura in the kitchen with Lila and Cooper.

"Where have you been?" Laura asked her curiously.

"Sorry," was the first thing out of Wanda's mouth. "Nate wasn't feeling well so I went up to help him. You were outside and I didn't wanna disturb you."

"Oh, thank you sweetie. But please go wash your hands. We don't want you getting sick too."

Wanda washed her hands in the bathroom before rejoining the family. Laura brought Nate a bowl of soup before eating dinner with everyone else downstairs. By seven that night, Wanda had a faint headache, but she thought nothing of it. By the time she went to bed, it was pounding.

Wanda couldn't fall asleep, which wasn't uncommon for her. Natasha was very still next to her but Wanda could tell she was keeping her up. She started feeling nauseous around 10:30. By eleven, she was feeling hot. She bolted for the bathroom at midnight.

She fell to her knees and emptied her stomach into the toilet. She breathed for a few seconds and closed her eyes, taking in the cold tile against her knees. It was somewhat of a relief.

Wanda heard someone sigh in the doorway behind her. Natasha kneeled down next to her and pulled her long brown locks back into a ponytail. "Oh kid," Natasha said softly rubbing big circles on Wanda's back.

Wanda got sick again and Natasha was a comforting presence behind her. After two more times, Wanda leaned back, exhausted. Natasha let her relax against her chest. Wanda tried to breathe slowly to quell her nausea.

She felt Natasha shift behind her. She handed Wanda a tissue. Wanda spit into it and threw it in the toilet before flushing.

Natasha helped pull her to her feet and offered her a glass of water to swish with. Then they made their way back to their room. Wanda went to lie down on the other bed when Natasha gently held her hand. "Where ya goin', Wands?"

Wanda was exhausted and really didn't feel well. She was edging on delirious. "Don't wanna get you sick, Tashie."

Natasha smiled at the nick name. Wanda only called her Tashie when she was really tired or sick. "I can't get sick, remember? Come here." Natasha pulled an exhausted Wanda back into her. She slumped against her, exhausted. Natasha pressed her hand to Wanda's forehead. She was burning up.

"Donyou wanna try to take a cool shower before going back to bed?" Natasha asked Wanda, who shook her head no.

They lay down together on the bed. Natasha knew they were going to be in for a long night. She pulled the trash can over next to their bed.

Wanda managed to make it til 3am before getting sick again. This time she just rolled over and threw up in the trash can. Natasha rubbed her back then got out of bed to get a new trash bag.

Wanda mumbled something as Natasha was on her way out the door. "What was that, milaya?"

"M'sorry Tasha."

Natasha frowned. She threw out the old bag and got a new one before returning. "This isn't your fault, Wanda. Don't apologize for things you can't control."

She climbed over and lay down behind Wanda again, getting back to sleep for another four hours, before they heard Lila and Cooper went bounding down the stairs for breakfast.

Natasha heard them get up and decided to go eat with them. Wanda was still fast asleep, so she let her be and slipped quietly out of the room.

"I heard someone up last night," Laura said as Wanda came down the stairs. "Did you hear Nate's door at all?"

Natasha sighed and poured herself a cup of coffee. "No, it was Wanda. She's got the bug. Poor girl was up all night."

Lila cooed from the table. "Awh. Is she okay? Can we do anything?"

Laura smiled at her. "I don't want either of you getting sick too, but you could make her a card if you really wanted to." They had already made one for Nate and slipped it under his door.

Lila and Cooper said they would work on it when they got home from school as Clint came into the kitchen. They ran past him to go get their bags.

"I just checked in with Nate. He said he's feeling sort of better. More like he's just nauseous rather than he's gonna actually get sick. I'm gonna run up some more meds before I take them to school."

Laura took out a pack of saltines from the cabinet and the chicken soup from the fridge. "I guess I'll try to bring him some food, then. I don't think he's kept anything down since yesterday morning."

Natasha did the dishes in silence as Clint and Laura bustled around the house. There was no way Wanda was still sleeping through all the racket. She did the dishes from breakfast so that Laura and Clint had one less thing they had to worry about. Laura came back down with a little medicine cup as Clint and the kids came back down. It was absolute chaos for about five minutes, then all was quiet after Clint and the kids left for school. Laura made some plain toast and brought it up for Nate.

"Hey Nat, do you think Wanda would be able to keep toast down if I made her some?" Natasha shook her head and Laura sighed. "Yeah, me neither."

When Laura went to sit with Nate, Natasha felt the need to check on her own kid. She headed up to their shared bedroom and found Wanda with her head in the trash can. Her stomach flipped and rushed over to Wanda. Her ponytail had fallen out and sweat was making her hair stick to her face.

Natasha sighed. "Sorry I left. Here." She pulled Wanda's hair away from her face, avoiding the ends. They were covered in vomit. Natasha gently took the trash can from Wanda when she was finished and rubbed her back. Wanda's shirt was soaked through with sweat. Wanda rested her forehead in the palm of her hand, calming her breathing.

Natasha felt horrible. She had helped Wanda through a minor cold and some pretty nasty injuries, but never like this. Here? It was so domestic. Natasha wasn't used to it. Dr. Cho wasn't here to help her now. Come on, Natasha told herself. It's just a stomach bug. You can handle this.

Wanda took back the trash can and threw up again. It wasn't this violent with Nate. Then again, his body wasn't starting off malnourished and dehydrated and broken.

"Come on, Wanda. You've gotta take a shower. You're burning."

Wanda whined slightly. She really didn't want to. Her eyes were half lidded.

Natasha got to her feet and offered Wanda her hands. Wanda very shakily got to her feet, leaning heavily against Natasha as they made their way to the bathroom. Natasha turned on the shower and left it warm. When she turned around, Wanda was staring off into space. Natasha sighed.

"Come on, milaya. You've gotta get in the shower. Think you can get undressed yourself?" Wanda blinked up at her blearily and nodded.

"Good. I'll go get some new clothes. Just tell if you need me." Natasha left the bathroom and waited until she heard Wanda pull the curtain back before going to grab new clothes for her.

On her way by, Laura poked her head out of Nate's room. She looked concerned. "Is Wanda okay?" 

Natasha sighed. "Not really. She's taking a shower now. Any tips? How do I help her?"

Laura gave her a sympathetic smile. "Oh Nat. You're doing great, don't worry. Wanda will survive," she said jokingly.

Natasha gave her a nod and went to get new clothes, another trash bag, and a bowl. That's what Laura and Clint did.

She headed back towards the bathroom when she heard the shower turn off. She opened the door a smidge and put her arm around with the clothing. Wanda took them with a soft 'thank you' before the door clicked shut again. Five minutes later, Wanda opened the door, rubbing her eyes. She looked exhausted.

"Why don't you go lie down? I'll throw your clothes in the washer," Natasha told her.

Wanda furrowed her eyebrows. She was holding her bunched up clothes in her hand. "Oh, no, I can do that."

Natasha took a moment, thinking. "You could," she settled on, "but you're not feeling well. Let me help you."

Wanda looked at her for a moment, before giving up and handing Natasha her clothes.

"Thank you."

"Of course."

Wanda made her way slowly back to their room, using the wall to keep herself upright. Everything was spinning. She had just made it to the bed when Natasha returned. She grabbed her laptop before settling in on the bed. Wanda curled into her side tiredly.

Natasha pulled up Netflix and draped a blanket over both of them. She lay the bowl down beside them.

"Anything you wanna watch?" Natasha asked her, clicking around. Wanda shook her head.

"Tash, d'ya think you could turn down the bright?"

Duh. Natasha nodded. "Sorry. Sure."

Not even ten minutes into New Girl, Wanda was sleeping soundly against Natasha's shoulder. Natasha looked down at Wanda and smiled to herself. Maybe she wasn't doing such a terrible job after all. She left the show on for herself for another episode before she heard a hesitant knock at the door.

Laura poked her head in and smiled at them. "She finally asleep?" Laura asked.

Natasha nodded. "She's exhausted."

Laura smiled at Wanda. It wasn't very often they saw her so at peace. "Well, Nate's fever finally broke. I think it's one of those 24 hour bugs, thankfully. Wanda should hopefully be better by tomorrow morning. Can I get you anything?"

Natasha shook her head. "Thanks, but no thanks. I don't wanna risk waking her."

Laura understood that. "Alright, well, Clint's gonna be home with the kids soon. I'll be downstairs if either of you need anything."

Natasha gave her a nod of thanks before Laura left, closing the door behind her. Natasha shut her laptop and let herself nap for awhile.

She woke up when Wanda sat bolt upright to use the bowl. Natasha was right there, rubbing her back. She was glad this was only supposed to be a 24 hour disease, but she knew Wanda was going to lose weight from this.

Natasha went and emptied the bowl in the bathroom. By the time she got back, Wanda was asleep again. Natasha sighed and ran a hand through her hair. It was tiring taking care of sick kids.

By dinner time that night, Wanda's fever had finally broken. She had gotten through the worst of it. Natasha went downstairs to update everyone.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she almost ran into Lila and Cooper.

"Sorry Auntie Nat," Lila said. She held out a piece of folded colored paper. "We made cards for Wanda."

Natasha smiled as she flipped open the card. There was glitter all over it. Cooper had made one too, with significantly less glitter. She handed it back to Lila with a smile. "Wanda's gonna love this. Why don't you guys go put them on her bed? She's asleep. Try not to wake her up."

They nodded and padded quietly up the stairs, deposited their cards, and came back down. Nate was at the table eating some chicken soup. Laura handed out plates of chicken and salad to everyone else. They didn't see Wanda for the rest of the day.

When Natasha went upstairs for bed, she climbed in next to Wanda, trying to stay quiet. When she got back from brushing her teeth, Wanda was looking at her sleepily.

Natasha slid into bed and wrapped her arms around her. "Feeling better milaya?"

Wanda nodded. "Yeah. But m'tired. Everything hurts."

Natasha pulled her closer. "I would give you something for it, but I'm worried you won't keep it down."

Wanda nodded in agreement. She was silent for a minute.

"What is it?" Natasha asked, looking down into Wanda's big green orbs. "You know you can ask me anything."

Wanda sighed and leaned back into her shoulder. "It's dumb."

Natasha stroked her hair. "All the more reason to say it out loud."

Wanda was quiet for another moment, then "will you sing to me?"

Natasha was surprised by the request, but it certainly wasn't dumb to her. She thought for a moment before singing an old Russian lullaby she vaguely remembered from what seemed like a lifetime ago.

Баю-баюшки-баю,  
Не ложися на краю,  
Прийдет серенькмй волчок  
И укусит за бочок.

Wanda giggled when she was done. Natasha looked down, faking offense. "What, was I really that bad?"

Wanda immediately looked regretful, but bit her lip, holding back a smile. "No, you have a lovely voice, Tasha. Thank you, but, I will be bitten by a wolf?"

Natasha chuckled. "You asked for me to sing. I didn't say Russian lullabies were soothing."

Silence took over the room as they both fell asleep, making it through the night without waking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case I haven't said it, milaya means sweetheart in Russian.
> 
> Translation of the lullaby:  
> Sleep-sleep-sleep  
> Don't lie close to the bed side  
> Otherwise a grey wolf will come  
> And bite you.


	18. Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE surprise in here folks. Get ready to squeal ;)))

The week flew by after that. Wanda and Nate recovered from their illnesses, but Wanda still didn't eat much. They all just hoped it was a problem that could be addressed later on. She was becoming skin and bones. She didn't have an ounce of fat on her, but it wasn't as bad as it once was.

Finally, the day was fast approaching. One night, after Wanda went upstairs, Natasha and Clint held back the rest of the household.

"Wanda's birthday is next Saturday," Clint told them. "And she's really not the biggest fan."

Nate gasped. "Why not? There's cake and presents and friends!"

Laura smiled and wrapped an arm around him. "Sweetie, do you remember how we told you you're named after a very special person, Pietro?"

Nate nodded innocently. Lila and Cooper exchanged a sad look. "Well, Nate, Pietro was Wanda's twin brother. He died saving your father's life, as well as those of countless others."

"Oh." He frowned deeply.

"And twins share a birthday," Lila said quietly. She had never really thought about that part before.

There was silence for a minute as they all let everything sink in. No wonder Wanda didn't like her birthday.

"We were thinking about having a small party," Natasha told them. "Nothing big, just us. We have some gifts for her and we'll make a cake."

"Should'nt we invite all her friends?" Nate asked. His parents exchanged a look.

"I don't think she really has friends outside of us and the Avengers," Laura told him sadly. "She lost all of her friends and family when she was very young.

"Oh," Nate said, frowning even deeper. "Is that why she's always so sad?"

Natasha sighed. "That's part of it, Nate. But she deserves a really nice day, don't you agree?"

They all did, of course. So they quietly began making plans.

"Can I make her a cake?" Lila asked. "Maybe some cupcakes?"

Natasha smiled. "I'm sure she'd love some cupcakes, Li. Laura and I are going to work on another kind of cake for her, too. It's called a honey cake."

Cooper looked confused. "Honey cake? As in, honey, in the cake?"

Natasha nodded. "They're prett common in Europe. Her parents used to get her and her brother one when they were very little."

They moved onto smaller details after that. Decorations, timing, dinner, meals, food, etcetera. It was easily ten before they went upstairs for bed.

Natasha slipped in bed next to Wanda, who curled into her. "Is everything alright?"

Natasha nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"You all were up talking without me."

Natasha kissed the top of her head. "All good thinks, milaya. I promise. Go to sleep."

Wanda wasn't quite so sure, but she trusted Natasha with all her heart.

Over the next week, Wanda began to recede into herself. She spent more time alone and ate less. She spent hours at a time sitting on the back porch, wrapped in a cardigan, staring blankly out at the landscape.

On the bright side, it gave Laura, Natasha, and Lila plenty of time to bake. They didn't have to try very hard to hide their creations. It's not like Wanda would even notice. She had been extremely distracted.

On Friday night, Wanda was sitting on the back porch when Natasha came out. She handed Wanda a mug of hot chocolate. She made no move to drink it.

"Dinner's ready kid," Natasha told her. "I can bring it out if you want, but it's kind of chilly out here."

Wanda shrugged. "I never did mind the cold nights. At least then I can feel something."

Natasha wrapped her arm around Wanda's shoulders and sat with her in silence for another few minutes. Laura came out and gave them both cups of tomato soup with a sympathetic smile. She turned on the porch light before heading back inside.

They sat outside until the sky turned dark. The stars were very visible that night. Natasha decided to just address the elephant in the room.

"They all know your birthday's tomorrow," she told Wanda, who tensed up. "I promise there's nothing  
huge planned, but we do want to make it feel like a special day."

Wanda just nodded. There were a few minutes of comfortable silence between them before Wanda spoke again.

"I don't want it to be special. I just want it to be over."

They both fell asleep on the back porch that night, wrapped around one another, still in jeans and sweaters. Clint came out around eleven and tucked a blanket around them.

They woke up the next morning to the crisp and cool air. Natasha folded up the blanket before they headed inside.

The kids and Clint were munching away at French toast at the table. They looked up when she came in. "Happy birthday Wanda," Laura told her with a smile. Wanda tried to smile back as she slid into her seat at the table.

She barely ate her one piece at breakfast. They fell into easy conversation, all but Wanda. She didn't even look up from her plate.

After breakfast, everyone went upstairs to change. Wanda didn't come back down.

Natasha gave her almost an hour to herself before going back up to check on her. She didn't want her to spend the day alone.

She wasn't surprised to find Wanda curled up on their bed, sniffling, with tears running down her face.

Natasha lowered herself onto the mattress and silently rubbed soothing circles on her back. She didn't try to get Wanda to stop crying. She didn't try to get her to stop or tell her everything was okay. It wasn't.

She pulled out her laptop and opened up Netflix. They didn't bother going downstairs for lunch. They stayed in bed watching New Girl until five that night when Laura knocked on their door.

"Hey ladies," she said sadly. "Clint's firing up the grill. We're setting up some blankets out back so we can eat picnic style. Feel like helping?"

Wanda was ready to say she wasn't feeling up to it but Natasha answered for her. "Yeah, we'll be down in a minute Laura."

Wanda looked at Natasha with stormy eyes. "You can't stay in here all day, Wands. Come on."

She grabbed Wanda's hand and pulled her up. They went out to the back patio. Wanda gasped.

Laura had pulled up the picnic table so it was close to the house. Clint and Cooper were working on hanging up string lights in a zig zag pattern overhead. Lila and Nate were working on setting up a red checkered tablecloth on the table.

Wanda walked slowly outside, looking up at the lights. It was magical. It was rather dark outside, but the stars and moon were high in the sky. Laura brought out some mason jars with tea lights in them to line the middle of the table. She smiled at Wanda.

"Would you two like to set up silverware and napkins?" Wanda nodded wordlessly. Natasha, smiling to herself, gave Wanda the forks and spoons. She put out the napkins and knives.

Clint went inside and came back out with two plates of uncooked hot dogs and hamburgers. "Who's having what?"

The kids all yelled out their requests over each other. Thankfully, Clint already knew what they wanted. He put on a burger and hot dog for each.

"Cheeseburger for you, Wanda?" He asked her. She nodded, still taking in how nice it looked outside. She sat down at the table and looked up, tucking her hands under her thighs. Natasha sat down next to her.

Lila and Laura brought out condiments and toppings. Cooper brought his dad buns and cheeses. Nate slid into place across from Wanda.

"Alright, let's try to be civil," Clint said a few minutes later, bringing the tray of grilled goods to the table. Everyone scrambled to take their seats as Clint passed out the food. Wanda's cheeseburger was slightly smaller than the rest.

She looked skeptically at it as she watched everyone else dig in. The burger was rather tall. She watched as Cooper squished his down, layered with tomato and lettuce, and took a big bite.

Wanda hesitantly took a bite of her burger. Clint had done a great job. She pulled back, surprised. It tasted like there was more cheese than she had expected. It was delicious.

Clint grinned and exchanged a look with Laura. "There's cheese in the middle too," Laura told a very bewildered Wanda.

"It's the most wasted space of the burger," Nate said very factually. His siblings giggled.

The meal went by in comfortable silence. All that could be heard was them munching on their meals, the clicking of silverware, and the wind rustling the leaves.

By the time Wanda had finished her burger, everyone else was done eating. She gracefully collected everyone's plates and brought them to the sink. This evening was not going as badly as she had expected.

She took her time washing the dishes. She always found cleaning to be very soothing. She hand washed all the silverware and dishes, dried them, and then after a few minutes of thought, floated them all back into their respective cabinets and drawers. She saw Natasha and Laura huddled around the counter. Wanda didn't bother to try and look closer. She figured she would learn soon enough.

When she went back outside, there was a small collection of brightly wrapped boxes. She furrowed her eyebrows as she sat down again. Those couldn't all be for her, right?

The string lights turned off as Laura and Natasha appeared in the doorway. Natasha settled down at the table next to her, where everyone else was seated. Laura lit the candles on the cake. Wanda felt her heart skip a beat. That cake looked awfully similar to the one her mom used to get for her and Pietro for their birthday.

They all sung to her and Laura set the cake down on the table. Wanda blew out the candles. Everyone cheered and the light was restored.

Laura gave Wanda the cake cutter. She took it airily and looked at Natasha. "Honey?" She practically whispered, holding the cutter loosely. Natasha nodded. Wanda focused very hard on keeping her tears at bay as she cut the cake. Laura also brought out a plate of cupcakes.

Lila picked up a cupcake and held it out to Wanda shyly. "Want one, Wanda? I made them."

Wanda's heart melted. She certainly couldn't say no to that, but she really wasn't that hungry and she already had a slice of cake in front her her.

Wanda gave Lila a small smile. "Can we split one?" Lil seemed satisfied and cut one in half.

Wanda closed her eyes as she bit into the cake. "It tastes very similar to the one from the bakery," she said. Natasha smiled but remained silent.

Wanda finished the whole piece and the half cupcake. It was all just amazing. She felt very full afterwards, but susprisingly, not nauseous.

"Ready for gifts?" Clint asked her, handing her the first box. Wanda looked at him blankly, before nodding and taking the box.

Most of the gifts were small, but Wand appreciated every one nonetheless. Nate made her a card. Lila and Cooper both got her socks with the other Avengers on them. They got her a very soft, scarlet colored blanket, too. There were two gifts left, one small and one flat.

Wanda opened the small one first. It was a lovely red pendant on the end of a silver chain. She ran her fingers over the delicate jewelery in awe. "It's beautiful," she breathed.

"Glad you like it," Natasha said with a smile, rubbing her back.

Clint and Laura exchanged a deep look before handing her the last gift. They looked very worried. Wanda unwrapped the gift to reveal a Manila folder. It was stuffed full of papers. Wanda's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She could see her, Clint's, and Laura's names on them. Wanda looked up at them, confused.

Laura was chewing on her lip. "They're adoption papers," Clint said quietly. She stared at them blankly as she let the words wash over her.

"We know you're technically an adult and you don't really need us, but we figured when you get sick again, for health insurance purposes, financial stuff, taxes, dependents..."

Wanda felt her eyes start to fill with tears. She flipped through the papers. The table was bathed in tense silence for a few minutes as Wanda flipped through the papers. She looked up at them, then Natasha. "You're adopting me?" A single year ran down her cheek.

Clint and Laura leaned into each other. "If you want to," Laura said quickly. "You don't have to do it."

"I..." Wanda was absolutely speechless. She didn't see this coming.

"By all intents and purposes, Natasha will be your legal mother, but we will be your guardians. It's unconventional, but you'll have three legal guardians," Clint told her. "We'll file for you and stuff. And you won't have any more issues with citizenship.

Wanda sniffed. She was trying really hard to to cry. She felt Natasha wrap an arm around her shoulders. "What do you think, milaya? Wanna be my daughter, officially?"

"And my sister?" Lila said, looking at her, dope eyed. 

Wanda finally broke down. She nodded, bringing up a hand to cover her mouth as she buried her face in Natasha's neck. Natasha let out a big breath she didn't realize she had been holding and absolutely grinned.

Everyone else whooped and cheered as Wanda stayed with her face buried in Natasha's neck for another few minutes, enjoying their warm embrace. Wanda felt so warm and happy inside. This is what she'd wanted since she was ten years old. She was finally getting a family.

She turned her face away from Natasha's neck and lay her cheek in Natasha's chest, smiling tearily. She saw everyone's faces. They looked beyond excited. They really did want her in their family.

Wanda eventually sat up and looked around at everyone, sniffing and wiping tears away from her eyes. She laughed as Clint held out a box of tissues to her. Clint and Laura were crying, too. So was Natasha. So was, well, everyone.

Lila squealed in excitement and ran over to Wanda, wrapping her arms around her. "I can't believe you're finally my real sister!" She said. Cooper and Nate joined her. Then Clint and Laura. Wanda had to stand up so they could all hug in a big group. She made eye contact with Natasha, who wiped away another tear before joining the hug.

They took their time breaking apart. It went slowly. "Now," Laura said, giggling to herself as Clint wiped away her tears. "We were going to take a family picture tonight, but," she looked around and sniffled, "well, I don't think anyone looks their best right now. We can take one at the courthouse, if that's okay."

Wanda nodded, wiping away a few more tears. The kids cleared the table while Laura and Clint washed and dried the dishes. Natasha and Wanda lay down on the grass, looking up at the stars. She knew a few constellations from when her parents had taught her. Some of them her and Pietro had made up, but she wasn't ready to share that quite yet.

"I was always scared to be a mom," Natasha said. Both of them had long stopped crying. "You know I was sterilized in the red room. I'm not good with people, let alone young girls."

Wanda smiled and grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze. "I think you're awesome. Thanks for everything, Tasha. You're," Wanda bit her lip, staring into Natasha's eyes. Wanda started tearing up again. "You're a really good mom."

Natasha gasped a little before she started crying again, too. She sat up and pulled Wanda into a tight hug, surprising both of them. "I don't think anyone's ever made me cry this much," Natasha said. They both laughed tearily.

"You're a really good daughter, Wanda. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Tashie."

They were soon joined by the rest of the Bartons on the grass. They stargazed, pointing out the constellations they knew. Clint gave them the stories behind some of the names.

Laura didn't say anything when 8, 9, or 10 rolled around. Lila and Cooper shared a look. They knew they had to be tactful here.

"Does this mean we can stay up past our bedtimes, mom?" Cooper asked carefully.

Laura and Clint were outstretched on the grass, hand in hand. She checked her watch and raised her eyebrows. "I guess so. It is saturday. Is all your homework done?"

The kids all enthusiastically insisted that it was, so Laura let it go. They all laid on the grass until past eleven.

Clint yawned for the umpteenth time before sitting up. "I need to go to bed before I fall asleep out here." He got to his feet and offered Laura his hand to help her up. They walked towards the house before turning around. "Happy Birthday Wanda," Clint said.

"We love you so much," Laura finished for him before they headed upstairs.

The kids all followed their lead, running inside after giving very similar responses. With a sigh, Natasha got to her feet and helped Wanda up. They both got ready and slipped into bed just before midnight.

"Happy birthday, Wanda," Natasha said softly. "Are you happy?"

"Wanda nodded, feeling tears sting her eyes again. "Very."

Natasha could never replace her mom from when she was younger, but Wanda loved her nonetheless. She went to bed that night feeling the most loved and belonging than she had in years.


	19. Meet the Parents

The week after Wanda's birthday flew by. They worked on finishing the paperwork to finalize the adoption. It was a lot of paperwork and made even harder by the fact that Wanda didn't have a birth certificate that existed in any country. But it was going.

Meanwhile, the holiday season was fast approaching. The kids were excited as their very extended weekend from school neared.

Laura and Lila went to the grocery store on Sunday together. "Wanna come Lila?" Laura asked.

She shrugged. "If I could be of help, sure."

They loaded into the minivan and made their way to the grocery store in town. Wanda watched, confused, as they made their way down every single aisle, throwing in what seemed like one of everything.

"Why are we getting so much today?" Wanda asked. She wasn't complaining.

"Because Thanksgiving is on Thursday!" Lila said excitedly. "We need pies and turkey and stuffing and sides and-"

"Lila," Laura told her firmly, but with a smile, "I think Wanda gets the picture."

"Thanksgiving?" Wanda said slowly.

"Were you in the states last year?" Laura asked her. "It's probably America's biggest holiday."

Wanda couldn't really remember. "I think I was on a mission with Natasha in South of America." That made sense. Neither of them were American.

Lila told Wanda all about the best dishes on Thanksgiving. Pumpkin pie, cranberry sauce, and the works.

"What do you want to eat that day?" Laura asked her. Wanda was slightly surprised.

"I will eat turkey and the rest. It sounds very interesting."

"Well there has to be something that you want. Thanksgiving is a day where everyone gets their favorites," Laura encouraged.

"What about pancakes?" Lila suggested. "You love pancakes, right?"

Wanda furrowed her eyebrows. Steve made them often for her at the tower. It was one of the first American foods she had tried.

"That would be wonderful, but I do not believe they are a dinner food."

Laura shrugged, throwing some butter into the cart. "Doesn't mean we can't have them. If you don't want them at dinner, we could always make them for breakfast."

That sounded fair. At least then she knew she'd have one food to look forward to.

They put away a lot of groceries when they got home. Everyone came out to help them.

"So kids," Laura said, "your grandparents are getting here on Wednesday. Are you girls all okay with sharing a room?" Laura asked. Natasha, Wanda, and Lila all nodded.

"Yay! Girls sleepover." Lila grinned at them. Her excitement was contagious.

Laura and Clint shooed the three kids off to do their homework. "Wanda, can we talk to you?"

Wanda nodded. "Of course. Is something wrong? Did I do something?" Natasha squeezed her shoulder supportively.

"No, no, of course not," Clint rushed to say. He looked at Laura, who sighed. They went out back to the porch.

"It's about my parents," Laura began, looking at Clint for support. "They're normally very nice people, but they do have old fashioned values."

Natasha felt her stomach drop. She had a bad feeling that she knew where this was going.

Wanda, however, did not. "Such as?"

"Well, they know Clint is an Avenger. They know what he fights against. But they still haven't really wrapped their heads around aliens. Or people with powers."

Well there it was. "Oh, well do they know about me?" Laura and Clint nodded.

"Oh." Wanda looked down at her lap and unconsciously leaned closer to Natasha.

"That doesn't mean that they won't absolutely love you when they meet you," Clint said, trying to lighten the mood. "They're just gonna be a bit more hesitant. You know how we were when you first got to the compound after Ultron."

That did not help. Those had been a miserable few months for Wanda, isolated, scared, and in pain.

But Wanda didn't want to let them know that. "Alright," she said simply. "I understand, truly. I would be scared of me too."

Clint bit back a sigh. That wasn't what he had meant. At all.

"Wanda," Laura tried, but Wanda shook her head and stood up.

"Would you mind if I went for a walk?" Laura closed her eyes.

"Go ahead," Clint told her quietly. "We're here if you need us, okay? Dinner's at six."

Wanda nodded and headed off towards the woods. "Mind if I come?" Natasha asked, getting to her feet.

Wanda didn't her to see her cry. "No thank you, Natasha."

Natasha lowered herself back into her chair and nodded.

They all watched Wanda disappear behind the hill in the yard.

"I didn't think it would go that badly," Clint said quietly. "I feel terrible."

"I'm gonna go call my parents," Laura said.

Clint grabbed her hand and sighed. "Wait a few minutes, Laur. None of us are thinking straight right now."

The three of them sat there debating their next move for an hour. Wanda was still nowhere in sight. It was 5:45 and she wasn't back yet.

"You can start dinner if you want," Natasha said to them. "I'm sure the kids are hungry. I'll wait for her."

They nodded and headed inside. Clint started boiling water while Laura went off to call her parents.

"Hi mom," Laura began.

"Hi sweetie! We're so excited to see you on Wednesday. Do you want to talk to your father?"

"I'd actually love to talk to both of you. Do you know how to use speakerphone?"

"I'll figure it out honey." Laura heard her mom yelling for her dad, then fumble with her glasses as she looked for the speakerphone button.

"I think I found it!" Her mother yelled into the phone.

Laura winced. "I think you did too."

"Hi Laur. What's up?" Her dad asked.

She smiled. "It's so good to hear both of your voices. I'm actually calling to talk to you both about someone that's staying with us. We're adopting her actually."

"You're adopting a child? Laura, that's a big decision," her mother said.

"She's 18 actually, and we love her. She's basically been a part of our family for the past few months anyway. We figured we might as well make it official."

Laura let out a breath. "Her name is Wanda. She's the one who lost her brother in the battle of Ultron."

They were silent on the other end of the phone for a few seconds. Her dad spoke. "The witch?"

Laura sighed in frustration. "Yes dad, she's a witch. She's also a lonely young girl who's great with the kids and is kind, funny, and smart."

More silence. "And you trust her around the kids?"

"Of course I trust her around the kids, mom! She's so sweet and gentle and probably the nicest teenaged girl I've ever met. I've heard of her using her powers once in the past month. She made a leaf pile for the kids to play in." She left out the fact that Wanda also threw them in. She didn't think that would help her case.

"Those people can be really dangerous, Laura," her dad said. She rolled her eyes. "We're just worried about you and your family."

Now she was getting angry. She met eyes with Clint as he walked in.

"Look," Laura said. "I love you guys. You know that. But she's a part of this family now. I know you guys don't know much about powered people, but you better be nice to her when she comes here. We told her about you guys coming and how you two aren't the most accepting or experienced with people with powers and now she's really nervous. She's really, really upset. So please make her feel  
welcome when you get here on Wednesday. Talk to you later." Laura promptly hung up before her parents could respond.

Clint raised his eyebrows at her. Laura immediately went on the defensive.

"Don't give me that look," she said pleadingly. "I know I was harsh, but Wanda's been through enough without my parents being rude to her."

Clint wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. She sighed and rested her forehead against his chest. "I worry about Wanda, Clint."

He nodded. "Me too Laur. That was quite the speech you gave them. Maybe harsh, but probably necessary. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Clint."

They headed back into the kitchen as they watched their kids talk as they set the table, painfully oblivious.

It was six. They looked out the window. Natasha was sitting alone in the porch, staring out at the horizon. The sun was starting to set.

Natasha was getting worried. Rationally, she knew Wanda could easily take care of herself and there was really nothing that could hurt her out in the woods of the farm. She also knew Wanda wasn't trying to worry her. Nevertheless, she started walking off towards where Wanda had gone.

They crossed paths after Natasha had been walking for about five minutes. Wanda looked surprised to see her. She could tell that Wanda had been crying.

Wordlessly, she held out her arms. Wanda walked into them and accepted a very tight hug. They stood embracing in the entrance to the woods for a few minutes.

"It's going to work out, milaya. We're all gonna be here for you. I love you." Natasha stroked her hair soothingly. The tension was practically rolling off of Wanda.

"Love you too Tasha."

They made their way back towards the house. Laura breathed a sigh of relief when she saw them in the backyard.

She put out seven plates of spinach ravioli at the table. All she did was smile at Wanda. They would talk more after dinner.

Her appetite was usually low anyway and it was made so much worse by nerves. She picked away silently at the ravioli, not hearing a single word anyone said during dinner.

After she had eaten maybe a quarter of the bowl, she felt Natasha tap on her knee. Wanda looked up. Everyone else was gone from the table.

"Can I wrap this up for you?" Natasha offered. Wanda nodded. She really, really wasn't hungry.

"Cue up something to watch," Clint told the kids in the living room. "Mom and I are gonna talk upstairs with Auntie Nat and Wanda, okay?"

Natasha took her hand as led her up to their room. They sat on one mattress. Laura and Clint sat on the other.

"I just thought I'd keep you updated," Laura began. "I talked at my parents today. They have their concerns about, no doubt from watching the news and whatever the media says. I, uh, didn't give them much of a chance to talk."

Clint smirked and looked at her. "She means to say she lectured both of her parents on speakerphone about how awesome and trustworthy and good with the kids you are. You're a part of this family now, kid. If they don't like it, they don't have to be here."

Wanda was touched, but could still feel her stomach churning. She was surprised they had defended her to Laura's parents.

"But are not your parents also a part of the family?"

Natasha tried to suppress a laugh. "She has you guys there."

Laura nodded slowly. "They are, you're very right. But they could go other places if they don't want to spend Thanksgiving and Christmas here, with all of us. They have options. I'll always love them, even if it has to be from a distance."

"Why would you ever choose me over them? They raised you, no?" Wanda asked, honestly confused.

Laura made a noise and exchanged a look with Clint. They hadn't even considered the question. They didn't have a good answer for her. Wanda was not used to being anyone's first choice.

"Because this is about them," Natasha answered, looking at Laura and Clint, begging them to jump in. 

"Yeah," Clint continued. "We're not asking them to choose. We're not abandoning them by any means. They're always welcome here and they know that. But you're not just some stray dog that we're gonna get rid of just because someone may not love you at first sight. You're here to stay kid, whether you like it or not."

Clint sure gave one hell of a speech when he wanted to. Natasha pulled Wanda into a side hug. Clint and Laura came over to join, making Wanda smile.

"You should come watch with us," Laura said, pulling back. "I think Cooper's the one choosing tonight. It's one of those comedy magic shows. They're so cheesy. You'll love it."

So they all went back downstairs, in different spirits than before. At the very least, they were confident that Wanda knew they wouldn't abandon her if Laura's parents weren't terribly fond of her.

And the days passed until Wanda met them. New worries popped up about what would happen if they hated her, but one of them was always there to squash it. Until Wednesday finally came.

"I'm going to pick them up from the airport," Laura said. "Clint is going to come with me. You two okay here?" Natasha and Wanda nodded.

"We can start on the desserts for tomorrow," Natasha said. That sounded like a productive use of their time.

"Alright, but don't do the pumpkin pie. Lila wants to do it when she gets home from school. See you two later." She headed towards the door, then turned back around and gave Wanda a tight hug. 

"I really think it's going to be fine," Laura said. She didn't know who she was trying to reassure. "Love you." Then she was gone.

Wanda let out a shaky breath after Laura shut the door. Natasha wrapped her arms around Wanda and rested her chin on her shoulder as they watched them pull out of the driveway.

"Come on," Natasha said to her. "I bet we can figure out how to make an apple pie."

Oh how wrong she was. Laura's recipe was so detailed that it seemed impossible to mess up. They had managed to peel the eight apples with no problem. Then things had gone downhill fast.

Natasha didn't think Laura was a premade pie dough person, so she looked around for a recipe. Wanda found the pie dough in the fridge, in a tube.

"Tasha," she called out. "Is this it? It is written as 'pie crust'."

Natasha looked up and laughed. "I'd say that's it Wanda."

They pulled out the tube and saw at least six more behind it.

"How many pies does one family make on Thanksgiving?" Wanda asked. Natasha had been in America for longer than her.

"You know, I thought two, maybe three? But the Bartons are a different breed. You've seen those kids eat. All just like their father. Absolute animals," Natasha muttered. Wanda giggled.

They stared at the pie crust out of the can. It was certainly circular, but not big enough to fit Laura's pan.

"Is this the wrong pan?" Wanda asked. Natasha shook her head, checking the recipe.

"Maybe we should roll it out?" Natasha said. Wanda shrugged. After 15 minutes of rigorous rolling, the dough was indeed large enough. It was also pasted to the counter.

At first, they tried everything to get it off without tearing it. A spatula, a knife, even floss. Nothing worked. Then Natasha heard Wanda giggle. She looked over. The girl had a twinkle in her eye. She had missed that.

"Are you laughing?" Natasha asked indignantly, throwing a hand to her chest dramatically. Wanda's grin widened. Soon enough, they were laughing so hard that their faces were beet red. They were both out of breath.

"Well I think we're doing a great job," Natasha said, standing back and surveying their work. They had a bowl of peeled apples and dough stuck to the counter. They started laughing again.

They decided that maybe they shouldn't have started with an apple pie, trying to make it when neither of them had ever done so before. They resorted to cutting up the apples.

Trying to be helpful, they measured out the rest of the ingredients listed on Laura's recipe and put them in little bowls. They didn't dare mix any of them. Then they did the dishes. Natasha washed, Wanda dried and put away.

All too soon, they heard the van pull into the driveway. Wanda paled and shot Natasha a panicked look. She squeezed Wanda's shoulders.

"Deep breath milaya. They're gonna love you."

"And if they don't?"

"Then know the rest of us do."

They heard the front door open. "Hey ladies, we're home!" Clint called out cheerily. He and Laura came into the kitchen first followed by a short woman with greyed curls and a tall man with salt and pepper hair.

They all just looked at each other for a moment, no one willing to make the first move. Then Laura noticed the counter. She furrowed her eyebrows. "What happened here?" She tried to peel away the dough from the counter. It stayed put.

"We believe that's the crust for the apple pie," Natasha said. "There was a problem between rolling it out and getting it in the pan."

Laura just stared at them. "Why on earth would you roll out a store bought pie dough?"

Natasha threw up her hands. "It didn't fit the pan. What were we supposed to do!"

Laura picked up the can. She stared at them, a smile creeping onto her face. "Which pan?"

Wanda hesitantly held up the glass pie pan they were trying to use. Laura burst out laughing. So did Clint and the in-laws.

Wanda and Natasha looked at each other. Laura took the pan, trying to catch her breath.

"Hey," Natasha said. "You wrote the clear glass pie pan."

Laura wiped away a tear of laughter. "Wanda, will you please open the drawer under the oven?" Laura asked her.

Wanda nodded and padded over. She kneeled down and opened it. She carefully pulled out a much smaller glass pie tin. Everyone fell into another fit of laughter.

Natasha sighed loudly and slung her arm around Wanda. "Not our fault her directions weren't more clear," Natasha whispered in her ear. Wanda nodded, a smile tugging on the corners of her lips.

Laura ran a hand over her hair. "But you have saved me some time with the apples and ingredients. Thank you. Mom, dad, why don't you go put your bags upstairs? I'll whip us all up some lunch."

Clint helped them carry their suitcases up the stairs. Laura calmly stared making doe sandwiches for everyone.

"The ride over was good, if not quiet," Laura said. "They don't seem upset by our phone conversation the other day. We're here for you sweetie."

The three of them came back downstairs and sat at the table. It was silence for the first few minutes, the only sound of everyone chewing.

"So Wanda," Laura's mom began. Wanda's head snapped up. She put down her sandwich. "Tell us about yourself."

Well that wasn't what she had expected. "Uh, I grew up in Sokovia. I lived with my parents until I was 10. I had a twin brother. His name was Pietro. We did everything together. I like to play the guitar and bake. Sometimes I worked at a bakery for money." She spurted off every fact she could think of about herself. She took her chance and looked up at the parents.

They smiled at her. It didn't quite reach their eyes fully. "Well Wanda," Laura's father said, "we'd love to try some of your baking sometime. Do you have a favorite?"

Natasha squeezed her hand under the table comfortingly.

Wanda gulped and nodded. "I, um, I used to make bread. A lot of it. A lot of families got baguettes and rye. Well, before the rations."

There was silence for a minute. Wanda waited anxiously for a response.

"I love a good baguette," Laura's mom said with a small smile. "I think we can be good friends, Wanda. Welcome to the family."


End file.
